<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Saving Them All, Even If It Means Sacrificing Myself! |||Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc|||Volume One|||FEMALE READER VER. by Jolene5050</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839028">I'm Saving Them All, Even If It Means Sacrificing Myself! |||Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc|||Volume One|||FEMALE READER VER.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolene5050/pseuds/Jolene5050'>Jolene5050</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hope, Hope's Peak Academy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Separation Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Game, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolene5050/pseuds/Jolene5050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of multiple beeps and clicks were heard around the large house. A girl sat on a gaming chair and played one of her favorite games. Her dead sleep-deprived eyes stared at the bright screen of the tv in the middle of the night. She played and played one of her favorite games, over and over again. Danganronpa, Trigger Happy Havoc. [Y/n] [L/n] was a very hardcore gamer, going days, and even nights without sleep because her video game was way too interesting than real life. As [Y/n] played her favorite game for the fifth time in a row and small text bubble came up.</p><p>"One in a lifetime chance! Be in DANGANRONPA!" [Y/n] sleep-deprived eyes scanned the text, thinking it was just a scam, she quickly pressed no but the tv glitched and the more [Y/n] pressed no the more the tv glitched again. Her eyebrows furrowed and suddenly her vision went white. And suddenly a very ominous voice rang out "Phuphuphu, have fun Miss, [L/n]."</p><p>And [Y/n] [L/n] woke up and found herself standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p> </p><p>But...could this really only be a video game?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning for this entire story there is Mature Themes that this will be dealt with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑰𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒈𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒕 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒂, 𝒇𝒍𝒖𝒕𝒆, 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒑, 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆. 𝑨 𝒍𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 locks 𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒖𝒑 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎, 𝒑𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒄 𝒈𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒖𝒑 𝒊𝒏 𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒐𝒎, 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎. 𝑨 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝒈𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏, 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒇𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒓 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒏. 𝑨 𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒈𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒖𝒎𝒑 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅'𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒂𝒔𝒑𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒔 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒐𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒄 𝒃𝒖𝒃𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒔. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅'𝒔 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒉. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑳𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑮𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝑶𝒖𝒕. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏, 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒐𝒏, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒔𝒘𝒂𝒏...𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒐𝒏...</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here...?" the soft-spoken female said, staring at the rather towering school building, Hope's Peak Acadamy. The [h/c] haired girl glanced down at her attire, many things had changed to what she was wearing before and it did make her extremely insecure. [Y/n] had her black hoodie on, a black skirt and white frilly socks, she was also wearing a pair of Mary Janes. She noticed she was wearing a backpack, a white one. It had bunny ears, It was cute. But this wasn't her normal attire, it wasn't at all. [Y/n] nervously fumbled with her fingers "This has to be a dream right..." yet her [e/c] eyes looked back to the giant school. Her eyes couldn't look away, anxiety-filled her up like she was drowning, "This feels real..." [Y/n] pinched her cheek hoping to see if she'd wake up or at least anything but nothing happen.<br/>"I don't want to be here, I want to go home..." her anxious self shook as tears welded up "I didn't want this.." but then her legs started moving towards the school, she couldn't stop her legs, she gripped on the white straps of her backpack. As [Y/n] walked she realized a couple of things, maybe someone took pity on her and killed her and now she's reincarnated as a character in a game...or maybe she was in a coma due to her unhealthy atmosphere, either way, this couldn't be real. [Y/n] opened the main doors and rushed inside "Hello...?" she said nasally.</p><p>'Why did I do that, of course, I'm not gonna get an answerback...' the girl thought to herself 'Right now, is when I'm supposed to pass...' right as she thought that she felt herself fall and hit the floor knocking herself out. </p><p>Just like the video game, [Y/n] woke up, her head laying on the desk. "Ugh..." [Y/n] looked around the classroom she was in, with a pounding headache, it looked exactly like in the game. The windows bulleted up, a camera in the corner of the room, and [Y/n] was the only one in the room, and yet she spots a small piece of paper next to her caught her [e/c] eyes and quickly took it. </p><p> </p><p>'Welcome to DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC, congratulations [Y/n]! For your dedication to this game, I, Monokuma decided to finally give your hopeless and despairful life even more despair, and that with being in this universe. You could do anything! Kill anyone! Do it! You could even try to save everyone, and if you do, there will be a special reward for it!'</p><p>The female ruffled her [h/c] hair, intently looking down at the paper, this couldn't be real...this couldn't be. But as [Y/n] reread the statement she quickly realized something her thumb was covering, removing her thumb she found a small detail that caught her of guard</p><p>'If you die here, you die in real life, so maybe don't become blackened, unless you want to...' [Y/n] could feel her nerves get the best of her, her hands couldn't stop shaking even fast than before. "I-I would die here..." she whispered, her voice shaking with every word she pronounced. [S/c] hands went to her backpack and quickly put the note in it, "I don't know what's happening but, I can't die." [Y/n] took a small breath "I want to save them." </p><p>A newfound determination struck [Y/n], maybe the reward was getting out of this game! Yes! With [Y/n] newfound determination and hope, she marched out the door. </p><p>'I know everything about everyone, I know what comes in this chapter and the next," for the first time in forever, [Y/n] felt herself have a genuine smile "I don't have to worry about school..or my family..it feels freeing." </p><p>[Y/n] continued to walk towards the main hall, thinking to herself. She didn't realize the short boy in front of her and she went straight into him, knocking both of them to the floor.<br/>
"Ow!" [Y/n] wheezed out, feeling the floor, "Oh man, I'm sorry!" a familiar voice rung out, the [h/c] hair girl looked up from the floor to find the Ulitmate Lucky Studnet, Makoto Naegi, Makoto instantly got up and took his hand out to [Y/n].</p><p>'Oh my gosh...holy fuck..' [Y/n] thought, she felt her nervousness come back, but for some reason, she ignored his hand and just kept getting lost in his hazel eyes. [Y/n] loved Makoto so much when she first played because he was a normal high school student like herself, the only talent she had was playing video games for days on end. And the basic thought of Makoto gave her butterflies, you could say she had a small crush on the fictional boy.</p><p>"U-um, excuse me," the brown-haired boy said, the girl on the floor was making him slightly uncomfortable only because she had been staring at him for a while and hasn't said anything. But a feeling struck the short boy, it was a feeling of familiarity, like he had seen the young female before. Of course, he thought he was crazy but the more he looked into her big beautiful [e/c] eyes that looked like it just needed a few minutes of rest and at least a hug. The poor boy was hooked on figuring out who this girl was..."I'm Makoto Naegi, and you should probably get up from the floor before we're late to the entrance ceremony.." eventually [Y/n] got out of her daydream and her [s/c] hand reached out towards Makoto's hand and pulled herself up "A-Ah! I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going and.." she bit the inside of her cheek "So you're Makoto Naegi, that's a nice name.." </p><p>Makoto sweat-dropped and nodded "Ah, thank you but we should be heading to the main hall, quickly to.." a pair of red sneakers and black Mary Janes, rushed to the main hall in uncomfortable silence, but [Y/n] knew she had to change that "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm [Y/n] [L/n]," Makoto nodded "Cool! Are you an Ultimate, what's your talent?" </p><p>Then [Y/n] realized, she doesn't have a talent, a grim look took over [Y/n]'s face which made Makoto feel ultimately bad "Are you a lucky student like me?" [Y/n] shook her head "I don't remember,"</p><p>'Yeah, I'll just go with that..' she thought, "I think it was because I passed out and hit my head," Makoto nodded "I see, the same thing happened to me, maybe we'll get answers once the entrance ceremony starts." the tired female nodded and slightly yawn "You're tired at a time like this?!" he said looking at [Y/n] weirdly "I have a hard time sleeping, maybe its because I play too many videos games..."</p><p>"Ah so you're a gamer, maybe that has to do with your talent."</p><p>"Makoto, sometimes people just don't have talents, I just have a bad addiction to them." [Y/n] softly spoke, seeming slightly embarrassed "You never know! I bet you have a talent!" the tired female smiled lightly, a soft pink shade appearing on her [s/c] cheeks. Going unnoticed by Makoto, of course. </p><p>"Oh look we're here!" </p><p>Makoto opened the very large door and [Y/n] eyes widened, as big as dinner plates, looking at all of her favorite characters in one room. [Y/n] felt a medaite sense of adrenaline and a rush of excitement, something she hasn't felt in a while.<br/>
"Woah, looks two new kids!" the one and only Yasuhiro Hagakure said, waving at the newcomers, "Huh? Then guys are all..." Makoto questioned "Yeah...We're all new here. Today's supposed to be our first day of class." Chihiro Fujisaki said, looking meek and playing with his fingers. </p><p>'Oh my...they all look so handsome and beautiful..' [Y/n] thought to herself playing with her [h/c] [h/c] hair, with that light pink blush still on her cheeks. "So counting them, that makes sixteen, I would've thought fifteen students but this isn't so bad." Hitfumi Yamada said raising his glasses, Makoto finishing looking at the entire group turned his head to his new found-friend and saw a bright and might I say cute smile the tried female. </p><p>"You okay [Y/n]?" he asked knocking [Y/n] out of her headspace, and she immediately nodded. Makoto slightly nodded and walked closer to the group making the sleep-deprived female follow him "I'm Makoto Naegi, Sorry we're late. A bunch of stuff happened and then all of a sudden we were asleep." Yasuhiro gasped "You too?" </p><p>Celestia looked away from the crowd "Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser." Hitfumi nodded along "So strange...I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this a strange situation indeed!" </p><p> </p><p>It felt like it would take forever to get through anything so [Y/n] decided to speak up, "H-hey, why don't we just introduce ourselves, maybe it could calm everyone's nerves." Aoi Ashina gasped "You are so right! I was just about to say that!" it made the poor girl smile even more, yet Kiyotaka interrupted "Just a moment! There's something else we must address! Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!" </p><p>"Can you calm down dude," 'Junko' said annoyed  "Fuck no, this is no time for introductions!" a crude voice rung out, Mondo Oowada. He glared at those around him, making sure everyone knew that it would take a lot to get him to do introductions. </p><p>"Oh come on!" Aoi said, "It'll be fast and you'll live!" Mondo rolled his eyes and didn't respond, Makoto already making his way to Sayaka, 'Maybe I should go in reverse!' [Y/n] thought 'Last ones were Byakuya, Sakura, Yasuhiro, and Celestia...' [Y/n] soon found them and instantly went over to the 'Maybe I should talk to Yasuhiro first..' </p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] slowly walked to the Ultimate Clairvoyant "Hi, I'm [Y/n] [L/n]...I don't remember my Ultimate Talent right now...sorry.." </p><p>"Sup, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, call me Hiro, I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant!" It was comforting to be around him for some reason, it made [Y/n] calm "Don't worry about your talent by the way I'm sure you'll remember!" [Y/n] nodded "What's it like knowing the future?" Yasuhiro raised his eyebrows "Awesome, Lemme try it out on you." she nodded and waited "hmm, I see a giant fairy and a...hamster running from an also giant wolf!" Yasuhiro grinned "Don't know what that means but maybe look out for a hamster!" [Y/n] sweat-dropped and nodded "T-Thank you, Hiro." </p><p>-</p><p>She waved goodbye and simply left to introduce herself to Sakura, "Hello..I'm [Y/n] [L/n], I don't remember my talent right now.." it seemed like Sakura ignored her introduction and started poking at [Y/n]'s body "U-um!?" she stuttered, this having been the first time in a while someone touched her, her cheeks going a bright red. </p><p>"You're very weak, you wouldn't be good enough for a training partner." [Y/n] pouted and tried to stop the uncomfortableness overtake her "S-sorry!" she said moving a bit away "Apologies, I'm Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist." [Y/n] nodded along "Martial Artist, that's super cool, I'd love to see you train sometimes, maybe take pointers." Sakura nodded and opened her mouth to say something but something caught her off guard. The martial artist moved in closer to the small girl looking at her eye bags "[L/n], how much sleep do you get?" </p><p>She tensely smiled and attempted to look away from the pale blue eyes, "I-I don't know, sometimes an hour to three..." </p><p>"You should get some sleep, it's not healthy for you, especially if you're training to be my next partner!" </p><p>"I-i'd rather just be your cheerleader..." </p><p>-</p><p>The tired girl waved goodbye to the fighting female 'I hope this gets better.' [Y/n] thought twirling a finger through her [h/c] hair, she moved on to the Gothic girl "Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." she said quietly, tugging on her hair, the gothic girl stared at the tired female in front of her silently "Charmed, My name is Celestia Lundenberg the Ultimate Gambler." Celestia pulled out her hand to shake the quiet girl, who shakingly brought her hand up to shake. </p><p>"Why are you shaking?" Celestia  asked her red ruby-like eyes stared down her "I'm...I'm probably dehydrated." [Y/n] said fiddling with her fingers "Hmm," Celestia nodded and thought to herself "You're Weak." </p><p>'Yeah, I am..what about it.' [Y/n] thought and in her head rolled her eyes, but her [e/c] eyes looked to the floor 'I need to be able to obtain friendship with everyone, to save everyone!' she thought<br/>
"Anyways, Celestia I would like to learn how to gamble from you since you ARE the Ultimate Gambler." Celestia looked away "Why aren't you surprised at my name, it seemed others were." </p><p>'Oh I forgot, Celestia Ludenberg isn't her real name.' [Y/n] scratched her [s/c] cheeks "Well, it doesn't matter, it's your name, not mine." Celestia hummed and nodded and soft and unnoticeable smile taking her lips. </p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] left again and now finally making it to the one and only Byakuya Togami, 'Togami is a dick but damn does he need a hug.' she thought walking up to the man, Byakuya looked at the girl and looked away, to him this random homeless-looking girl doesn't need to waste his time. </p><p>"Byakuya Togami, from Togami Corp. No wonder you ended up going to Hope's Peak Academy." [Y/n] said confidently, "Hmm, at least someone has done some research, tell me what's your name?"</p><p>"I'm [Y/n] [L/n]..I don't remember my Ultimate Talent right now.." Byakuya sneered "Of Course I get someone to like you to deal with." [Y/n] frowned a turned the other way "I know, sorry.." she quickly walked away after that. [Y/n] immediately found herself with another group consisting of Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kyoko Kirigiri, 'Junko Enoshima', and lastly Mondo Oowada. [Y/n] made her way to the swimmer. </p><p>-</p><p>"H-Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." Asahina turned to her and her smile widened "Hey! I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer but my friends call me Hina, sup!" Hina introduced herself "That's cool that you're a swimmer, I was never really good with swimming." [Y/n] replied, Hina's eyes became bright and her face shined with excitement "Oh I could teach you how to swim! There's surely a pool here!"  the tired feeling nodded and grinned "That'd be nice actually.." </p><p>"But you gotta be healthy, I can see your eye bags from a mile away...eh...Sorry, what's your name again?"</p><p>"A-ah, [Y/n] [L/n]." </p><p>"Oh ok," Hina then started writing the name down on her palm whispering her name over and over again. "But seriously if you wanna learn how to swim make sure to eat properly and have a regular sleeping schedule!" [Y/n] nodded and said her goodbyes, walking over to the Ultimate Programmer. </p><p>-</p><p>"O-oh h-hello my name is Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer..." of course the too quiet people were gonna have to interact with each other "Sorry, I get kinda embarrassed when I introduce myself like this." [Y/n] twiddled with her fingers "I feel that same way, it likes everyone is judging you." Chihiro looked surprised but then looked calm "I'm glad someone feels the same."</p><p>"Oh by the way I'm [y/n] [L/n] I don't remember my ultimate sadly." Chihiro nodded and looked to the floor "I'm sure you'll remember soon." [Y/n] said her goodbyes and walked to the next Ultimate, Kyoko Kirigiri. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm [Y/n] [L/n]." Kyoko stared at her and nodded, "Kyoko Kirigiri." it was for some reason a comfortable silence 'This is weird..' [Y/n] thought "I'm gonna go introduce myself to the others." no words left Kyoko's mouth but a simple nod. </p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] walked over to 'Junko Enoshima' her small smile quickly pulled into a frown, but [Y/n] wasn't fast enough to stop it from making her notice "Huh? What's got you frowning for?" she said twirling her pink wig around her fingers "Oh, I'm just tired, anyways I'm [Y/n] [L/n]. Pleased to meet you." </p><p>"Same here! Oh, I'm Junko Enoshima you've probably seen me on all types of magazines," </p><p>"Yeah, I have...You're really pretty though without all that photoshop stuff." </p><p>There was a silent pause, it seemed like 'Junko' was taken off guard "Aw aren't you sweet, but yeah they do all types of phototype stuff." [Y/n] hummed "I thoughts so," she chuckled to herself "I live you better with freckles." 'Junko' eyebrows furrowed a bit but went unnoticed and then a giggled came out a forced one. "Thank you, thank you!" </p><p>-</p><p>"Name's Mondo Oowado nice to fucking meetcha," Mondo said rubbing his neck, it made [Y/n] giggle remembering her first time playing and laughing at his hair. "Hello I'm [Y/n] [L/n], you wouldn't happen to be the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader?" </p><p>Mondo raised an eyebrow "Yeah? What about it?" It felt weird to [Y/n] but there was a glimmer in her [e/c] eyes "I've never been on a motorcycle, what's it like?" </p><p>"Fuckin awesome!" Mondo flexed making the gamer laugh "It's always seemed super fun to try but my parents never let me go on one." Mondo laughed at the girl ramble, to [Y/n] everyone here has made her super comfortable, 'Maybe I can stay here a while..' she thought "After we get out of here I could give you a ride on one if you'd like?" </p><p>"That'd be great!" </p><p> </p><p>After the two walked for a bit, [Y/n] once again said her goodbyes and now finally made it to the last group, which had Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Toko Fuwaka, Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, and lastly Hitfumi Yamada. [Y/n] made her way to Sayaka, "Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono, I look forward to getting to know you better!" [Y/n] pulled her hand out for the popstar to shake "Likewise, hey I wanted to say that I'm a fan of your music." </p><p>'Just say this to get to know her...'</p><p> </p><p>Sayaka looked surprised at first but then laughed "Awe Thank you, always nice to meet a fan."  [Y/n] shrugged "Yeah, it always helped me in a dark place." Quickly without thinking, all for the sack of getting on Sayaka good side, [Y/n] with her [s/c] hand took Sayaka's delicate hands and held them firmly and softly "I just wanna say my thanks!" it felt like an awesome anime scene where one would profess their love for the other. Sayaka raised her eyebrows "Wow! Um, thank you for the kind words!" </p><p>-</p><p>"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, lets work together on our educational crusade!" </p><p>The Ultimate Moral Compass stood in front of the tired girl and salute, [Y/n]'s smooth lips turned into a sympathetic smile and she saluted as well. "M-My name is [Y/n] [L/n]! I'm delighted to be your classmate for the rest of the year!" </p><p>Taka laughed and nodded "I as well! You may call me Taka! You know [Y/n],  You have a great name, make sure you thank your parents for that name!" [Y/n] nodded and Taka spoke up again "Now, enlighten me what's your talent?"</p><p>"I don't remember sorry..."</p><p>"Don't remember? No problem! Hope's Peak Acadamy is willful to help any student know their ultimate talent again, have no fear!" Taka yelled fist-bumping the sky</p><p>"Oh t-thank you, Taka..."</p><p>"Any time!" </p><p>-</p><p>"N-Not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa." Toko fumbled with her fingers and looked dejected [Y/n] frowned "H-hi Toko, I'm [Y/n] [L/n], I'm pretty sure I will remember your name." Toko glared at the sleepy female "Y-Yeah Right, y-you just think of me as the ugliest w-woman ever right?" [Y/n] shook her head and twirling a finger through her [h/c] "Not at all, you're really pretty." </p><p>Toko gritted her teeth and tried to look away from the kind [e/c] eyes "W-Whatever," </p><p>"Also Toko," [Y/n] replied, "I've read most of your book and there good, especially 'So Lingers the Ocean', you made the emotion so real better than any manga or light novel!" [y/n] then thought to herself 'I knew all of your dislikes, hope this works!' </p><p>"O-of course there better than mangas or light novels!" Toko said angrily but for some reason quickly calmed down and quietly spoke "B-but t-thank you..." it made [Y/n]'s heart full 'This is great!' she thought 'Just like this I can make everyone here my friend and it'll be easier to save everyone!' </p><p>-</p><p>"Yo! The name's Leon Kuwata. What's up?" Leon said rubbing his neck and giving a show-stopping smirk "Hey I'm [Y/n] [L/n] pleased to meet you, aren't you that famous baseball player?"<br/>
Leon grumbled, "Yeah, please don't tell me you saw that picture with the buzzcut, there was no stopping that!" [Y/n] giggled but the tension seemed to calm down "Yeah I guess, but to me, you have the pop-star quality." Leon grinned "Aw really, shucks! But between you and me, I hate the baseball stuff," Leon then pointed at himself and stuck his tongue out that sowed a piercing in it "I hated it since the moment I started. I wanna be a singer, in a band!" [Y/n] nodded and clasp her hand "I always wanted to be in a band too!" </p><p>Leon laughed and fist-bumped her "Alright, once this year starts let's start that band, let's call it 'Leon and [Y/n] the rock-star buddies'!" the two laughed and it made a melancholy feeling in [Y/n]'s heart. </p><p>-</p><p>And finally </p><p>"I...am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want to call me by my nickname, "The Alpha and the Omega!" I don't mind." Hitfumi raised his glasses and looked at the female in front of him "I'm [Y/n] [L/n] you can call me by...Rocky!"</p><p>'Yep, I did just make that up on the spot thanks to Leon...' Hitfumi nodded "Alright Rocky I'm the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, I am like Van Gogh-utterly unappreciated in my time. I am a soldier, serving night and day to destroy all preconceptions about fan fiction. I'm certain if you looked at my collection of works you'd understand its greatness!" [Y/n] hesitantly nodded "M-maybe once we get everything started.." </p><p>"Alright! I'll be waiting! I always have extra copies in my bag!"</p><p>-</p><p>And just like that [Y/n] [L/n] unknownst to her Ultimate Talent, introduced herself to 16 fictional characters in a Video Game Visual Novel, Danganronpa...She wonders if she can save 16 students and get out of this crazy world!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ultimates and [Y/n] finally meet the Headmaster face to face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introductions quieted down and soon everyone was done, [Y/n] stood in the back right next to Toko, she tiredly looked to the floor, spacing out. "Okay, time to get to business," Byakuya announced catching everyone's attention,  "There is no time in making friends, we need to figure out what's going on." Makoto nodded  "Yeah, he's right.." Makoto scratched his brown hair "I think someone said something about a bigger problem or something? What was that about?" he asked looking at everyone around him, "Well, you see," Sayaka spoke up "Makoto, you said a bunch of stuff happened and then you were 'just asleep', right?" Sayaka nervously looked at him "Well, the same happened to the rest of us." Makoto gasped "Seriously?!" Leon nodded "Yeah, just after each of us got to the main hall, we passed out." Most of the other students agreed to what Leon was saying "Then when we woke up we found ourselves in this school!" </p><p>Makoto tapped his foot "T-This doesn't make sense, everyone one of us knocked out!?" Mondo quickly grew annoyed "Exactly, that why we're all freaking out!" Taka addressed  "You saw where all the windows in classes and hallways were, right?" Taka continued "But instead of glass they were bulleted up." Everyone continued conversing but Toko couldn't help but look towards [Y/n], who was slightly slouching and bobbing her head "H-Hey.." Toko whispered "Y-You should b-be really listening right now.." [Y/n] [e/c] eyes opened and nodded "Oh...sorry." Toko anxiously continued to look at her "A-after this you should r-really get some sleep, y-you look ugly with those bags." but for some reason, a very loud and obvious yawn surrounded the entire room, and soon everyone's eyes were on the two. </p><p>"Are you sleep?!" Byakuya yelled very much annoyed "N-No." [Y/n] answered back pouting "Really dude, how much sleep do you get?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow "Depends.." Toko sweatdropped "Y-You're so stupid.." </p><p>"A-Anyways, I don't have any of my things like my phone," 'Junko' said Chihiro nodded "Y-Yeah, I haven't seen my PDA anywhere.." Ignoring the rest of the conversation [Y/n] took off her white backpack and opened it up to a small gaming device, it looked like a Nintendo Switch, a Journal with extra pens, and Musical Box..   'What?' [Y/n] thought 'I'm not good at art nor writing, and why is there a music box in here...?' [Y/n] zipped it back up and finally paid attention to the group, and it seemed just in time...</p><p> </p><p>*Ding dong, bing dong*</p><p>A chill went up to everyone's spine and looked towards the monitor  "Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system." [Y/n] sweatdropped 'I can't believe it's gonna start so soon.' she took a shaky breath and listened "Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!" </p><p>"Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at..right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience." and then the monitor turned off. </p><p>' I have to think of a plan,' [Y/n] thought instantly and bite her lip anxiously 'The first plan should be befriending Sayaka and Leon, I already know what Sayaka's plan is gonna be- there's gotta be a way to stop Leon from going to Sayaka dorm...but how? I can't just tell him that it dangerous and he shouldn't trust it, it'll make me look less trustworthy...Oh geez, this is gonna be hard..' [Y/n] nervously played with her fingers but soon a soft voice rang "[Y/n]." </p><p>She looked up to find the lavender haired girl looking at her "Are you coming?", [Y/n] looked into her purple eyes and for some reason sensed a mother's presence "Y-Yeah, sorry.." </p><p>The two girls walked next to each other in complete silence but [Y/n] knew she had to break it "S-So Kyoko, how are doing? L-Like how are you holding up?" </p><p>"Holding up?" </p><p>"I-I meant like um," [Y/n] felt a blush on her [s/c] feeling embarrassed "Like, um are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm fine..." </p><p>"I see, that's good at least.." The two of them made it to the entrance to the gym and instantly Kyoko left her side to be by herself. [Y/n] tired eyes glanced around the group on the outside and decided to stand with Sakura "Hello Sakura." she said quietly which Sakura nodded at "Who knew this Hope's Peak shit would be a pain in the balls." Mondo groaned out which made [Y/n] slightly giggled "Are you laughing at me?" Mondo said turning his head towards the tired female "N-no, it's just that-" [Y/n] immediately started stuttering on her words "You gotta problem chic?" Mondo sneered which made [Y/n] stutter even faster</p><p>"N-No, i-it's j-just, n-no it's-" </p><p>"Mondo, that's enough." a strict voice said out and the same Lavender haired girl stood in front of Mondo "Stop messing around." Kyoko stared at the two of us and left to go into the gym along with the rest, then it was just Mondo and [Y/n].</p><p>"Listen I'm sorry, I'm just fuckin confused about everything." [Y/n] shooked her head and waved her hands dismissively "No! It's completely alright! It's a weird situation right now," Mondo nodded his light purple eyes stared down at the floor instead of her eyes "You go weird socks," he said laughing luckily changing the atmosphere "Hey! They're cute!" </p><p>"Come on, let's just go inside." </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>[Y/n] and Mondo walked inside and it felt normal, like a normal entrance ceremony "This is weird," she said walking towards to group, Mondo trailing behind "Where are all the other students?" </p><p>"Donno, but see I told you guys it's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff!" Hiro said proudly "I hope..." Makoto said but they were soon shot down by the next voice that invaded their ears "Hey there, Howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then Let's Get Thing's Rolling!" and just like a white and black bear, popped up from the stage. Everyone was shocked, Why was this bear sitting in front of them and talking? </p><p>"A Teddy Bear?" Chihiro said "I'm not a teddy bear! I...Am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" Some's faces turned shocked and confused How could a teddy bear be the school's headmasters? "Nice to meet you all!" Monokuma said, then caused the freakout...</p><p>' I'm not gonna listen to this...this part is boring..' [Y/n] thought as others started questioning Monokuma "Everyone, stand at attention and bow! And...Good morning!" It felt like a gush of wind went past her but something compelled her to bow down like Taka "Good Morning!" and something also compelled her to say "G-good Morning!"  </p><p>"N-no [Y/n], you don't have to say it back," Toko quietly said, but [Y/n] caught a large smile from Taka seeing she also bowed and said Good Morning. "Now then let's commence the entrance ceremony and skip to the good parts! Here is where you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school. I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that can be 100% sure. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!"</p><p>"Huh?" Most of the students said, "In other words, you'll be at this school till the day you die!" There was a giant pause around the Ultimates, Toko shook her head "W-What did he just say? U-Until the day we d-die..." Monokuma nodded and stood up from his chair "Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all common convinces." </p><p>"That's the least of our worries right now!" Sayaka yelled at Monokuma visibly shaken "Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever?" 'Junko' sneered "I already told you, I'm no liar, I'm being 100% truthful!" Monokuma screamed very angrily, "Oh, by the way, you're completely cut off from the outside world." </p><p>-</p><p>"W-We're trapped...?" [Y/n]'s soft voice surround the students "N-No! He's gotta be lying!" Leon replied "You keep saying this is a lie or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you." Monokuma laughed "Guess it can't be helped, you were all raised and taught to doubt your neighbor!" Everyone sweatdropped and anxiously looked around each other, some already had very bad impressions of each other..." Having to live here forever would be quite the problem..." Celestia spoke, you could tell Monokuma was getting very annoyed "Come on now! You all came to Hope's Peak Academy on your own..." Monokuma giggled "Oh but I guess there is another way to leave the school."  [Y/n] anxiously held her backpack straps and felt herself shaking, catching the attention of the Baseball player..."Hey stop..." he whispered, "I-It's gonna be okay..." he brought his hand to touch [Y/n]'s hand who shakingly flinched, Leon wasn't so good with consoling others, or even himself, but having met someone that was basically amazed at his determination to be the Ultimate Musician instead and follow what he really wants...</p><p>I made Leon hopeful.</p><p>[Y/n] let go of her backpack and felt Leon's hand slip into hers and it felt right..."As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave!" Monokuma cheered "I call it the Graduation Clause!" that's why [Y/n] afraid, 'I-I could actually die, b-but no one has it out for me, right?' she thought and looked around at the others, feeling like a mouse in a lion<br/>
s den. [Y/n], of course, was the only one without an Ultimate, she did feel lost...but why did [Y/n] [L/n] want to save everyone? </p><p>"Now let me tell you about this little rule if someone would want to leave this communal life," his eyes sharply looked at each and everyone in the gym "They'd have to disrupt this harmony." Byakuya tched "What do you mean 'disrupt the harmony'?" Monokuma slightly laughed "Phuphuphu...Well, you know..." </p><p>"If one person were to Murder another..." Everyone gasped and felt chills roll down their spines, "M-Murder?!" Makoto yelled stuttering "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way impossible." Leon tightens his grip on [Y/n]'s hand "What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is...it's...!" and then [Y/n] opened her mouth "THere is no reason someone will kill to escape here," her voice shook others, making them wonder why was [Y/n] speaking up? "We'll escape this place altogether and live!" {Y/n] used her unused hand and pointed at the Bear, making him snicker "[Y-Y/n]!" Makoto stuttered "I will do my part here and help everyone make it out alive!"<br/>
It was quiet after that, some were felt dumbfounded and others founded hope in their new leader. </p><p>"Eh? Whatever helps you sleep at night kid! But To kill each other is to kill each other, it's somewhere in the dictionary." Hina then stepped up "What [Y/n] said, we're not gonna kill each other! We're gonna help each other and find a way to escape!" She turned and smile at [Y/n] (Who still had her handheld by Leon) shooting a thumbs up at her to signal 'I'm with you!' Monokuma sighed "You guys just don't get it now, do you...From this moment on this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it?" His one red eye glowed menacingly  "Well that was fun!" a new voice appeared, Yasuhiro "Come on man, how long you gonna keep this up! You scared us now can we finally go back to normal." </p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] sweatdropped "H-Hiro, he's being truthful- we're trapped here...B-But with everyone working together I'm sure we can find a way out!" Yasuhiro laughed "You got us to [Y/n], you can sit down now!" </p><p>"I w-wasn't..."</p><p>"Come on Bear, just reveal the trick already!" you could sense the tension on Monokuma when Hiro said trick "Reveal the trick?" but that was soon shut down by Mondo "Dude, shut the hell up and get out of my way." Mondo ran through Leon and [Y/n] unlocking their hands and bumping into Hiro on the way. Mondo's voice felt like thunder begging to be brought down on earth "Listen up asshole, This shit went way too far! What kind of JOKE is going on!" Monokuma laughed "Joke? You mean like your hair?" and then the thunder roared  "FUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" </p><p>Mondo launched himself into the air, kicking the floorboard under him, sending a large sound to the other Ultimates, Mondo flew at Monokuma like lighting. Mondo grabbed onto Monokuma and held him into the air by his neck. </p><p>"Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or stuff animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fucking shreds!" [Y/n] raced over to Mondo "Mondo stop, you could hurt yourself!" </p><p>"Wahh! Violence against the headmaster violates the school's regulations!"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to christ..." </p><p>"M-Mondo Please! Let go!" </p><p>Then a strange beep, one that [Y/n] knew all too well started going off from the Bear. Mondo sneered "What! No smart-ass comeback now!?" Mondo's face grew red "Stop that fucking beeping and SAY SOMETHING!" </p><p>"Why can't you just listen to me! Let go!" [Y/n] got closer to Mondo and screamed at him, trying to get his attention but to avail 'You gotta be kidding me...' she thought..."Watch out! Get rid of it!" Kyoko said, luckily getting his attention "Hurry and throw it!" quickly taking orders, Mondo threw the Bear towards the ceiling, with such speed and strength, [Y/n] awed at it. And with that, he threw him and then BOOM! It exploded! </p><p>"Why didn't you listen to me!" [Y/n] yelled finally getting Mondo's attention "It's not my fault okay!" he yelled back "You could've gotten hurt!" Mondo rolled his eyes "Geez, I'm fine, what you think I'm weak?" she shook her head "Not at all! But with an explosion like that, you could've died!" Mondo scratched his head and looked away and small flush of pink on his tan skin. "Does this mean the bear is gone?" Chihiro asked hopefully, [Y/n] sighed knowing the answer already, and then that his annoying voice came back. </p><p>"I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" Leon screamed seeing another Monokuma bounced right back into action "Uwah! There's another one!" </p><p>"You son of a bitch! You seriously just tried to kill me right now!" Monokuma glared at him "You did violate the school regulations! I'll let you off with a warning right now but watch it next time! Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt."</p><p>"S-So does this mean there's a bunch more of you around?" 'Junko' asked terrified "Yep! Monokuma's are placed all around the school, plus don't forget the surveillance cameras! And you saw what happened if you were to break a rule, right. I won't be so forgiving for the next punishment! So don't let it happen again!" [Y/n] ruffled her [h/c] hair "I won't happen again, no punishments will." </p><p>"This again?" Monokuma questioned "Anyways to finally finish this off I have a gift," Monokuma then pulled out the handbook "This is the official student handbook! The e-handbook!" Silence again.. "Ahem...These are vital to school life, so don't lose them! It waterproof and pretty resilient! No force can break it, but don't try and break it!" Monokuma said giving out all the handbooks "Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws. The same thing applies here! This is why we must have strict punishments in place for violators. Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!" and then he left.</p><p>It was just the Ultimates and [Y/n]...</p><p>-</p><p>"So guys, how would you define what we just experienced?" Taka asked "Man! I don't understand anything..." Leon replied "WE have to l-live here forever...? K-Kill?" Toko stuttered "W-What just happened!?" Toko pulled on her braids restlessly "Everyone please calm down." Kyoko said gaining everyone's attention "Yeah! Remember we can't give into Monokuma! S-So let all calm down and explore the school. Maybe we'll find a way out." [Y/n] declared.</p><p>"Before we get into that I have a question." Byakuya stated, "We need to who is actually considering going forth..." There was unbroken silence, They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. [Y/n] felt the hostility in the air and tightly held her straps.</p><p>"N-No one's gonna betray us right?"</p><p>-<br/>
PROLOGUE </p><p>WELCOME TO DESPAIR</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some notes for the entire series, [Y/n] knows what's happening, she acting like this so other students don't find her weird or untrustworthy. [Y/n] has taken major comfort in these characters and doesn't want to actually see them die. SO with all her might, she is going to try everything to save them. [Y/n]'s past ins't sunshine and rainbows, her past will be explained in next few chapters. </p><p>Like I've said before this story takes mature themes so if you are not well with stuff like that- I will warn you when things get rough but turn back. Anyways I love my readers and love that you guys are liking this story so far.<br/>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 01</p><p>TO SURVIVE </p><p>DAILY LIFE</p><p> </p><p>"N-No one's gonna betray us right?"</p><p>---</p><p>It was a chilling thought. Someone in this very room was thinking of a way to kill. [Y/n] brought her hand up to her chin and scratched it "W-We can't just let Monokuma overtake us," Kyoko looking her way nodded "She's right, we can't physically fight Monokuma, but we can overtake him another way." Everyone around the two looked dejected "How?" Byakuya asked raising his glasses giving the two a very torturous look. </p><p>"Easily," Kyoko crossed her arms "We don't give in to Monokuma." [Y/n] looking away from the girl stared at the rest of the group, 'They're not gonna buy this,' she thought 'They're too afraid...' [Y/n] pulled at her black hoodie anxiously "B-Before we do anything we should probably check out the student regulations." Chihiro said making others agree, pulling out, and opening their E-handbook.</p><p>"Student's may reside only within the school Leaving the campus is an unacceptable use of time..." [Y/n] read aloud "'Nighttime' is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise with caution." Hina said, "S-So is he gonna punish us if we accidentally wound up in a place off-limits..." Hina asked, sweating "I'm sure if you just tell him it was an accident.." [Y/n] answered. </p><p> </p><p>Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.</p><p>Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.</p><p>Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.</p><p>Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.</p><p>Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"This is such bullshit!" Mondo screamed "What the hell kinda rules are these!? I'd be an idiot if I'd let these rules control me!" [Y/n] raced up to him to hopefully calm him down "Come on Mondo, you saw what happened if you don't go by the rules!" Celestia smirked, "Well then, why don't you y=wonder around the school without a care in the world and see what happens?" She moved closer to the two "Personally, I would love to see if someone were to break the rules..." [Y/n] grumbled, "Well, you're not going to sadly, I'd save them!"</p><p>"Save them?" Hitfumi asked raising an eyebrow "Yeah! I won't let anyone die under my watch!" Celestia grinned "Anyone you say?" Celestia looked into [Y/n]'s [e/c] eyes "I would love to see you try to save someone." </p><p>No one could see it but, she really felt threatened by Celestia, [Y/n] sweatdropped looking to the floor, she anxiously took a hold of her black sleeve. Luckily a baseballer came to the rescue "Alright back it up now." Leon said moving Celestia slightly the side and patting [Y/n] on the shoulder "You good?" which [Y/n] just slightly nodded still looking to the floor "Just promise me, Mondo" [Y/n] gained Mondo's attention, he turned his head towards the [h/c] haired girl, his eye's widened somewhat "Promise me that you won't try to kill Monokuma or get yourself killed..." </p><p>Mondo's eye twitched "I've made plenty of promises, promises that I HAVE to keep." Mondo moved to the sleepy girl, pushing Leon out of the way. "I can't afford to die here!" Mondo yelled in [Y/n]'s<br/>
face "Y-You won't!" the tired girl screamed back "Not on my watch!" </p><p>Celestia glared at the two, who were practically holding each other in each other arms "None of that made sense, so I'm guessing you are gonna follow the regulations?" Mondo's tanned face held a red hue and nodded "A-Ah yeah," Mondo let go and straightened himself while [Y/n] stood there quite perplexed, not having that type of physical contact in forever.  </p><p>"I um have a question..." Sayaka voice out gaining people's attention "For regulation number six, what do you think that means...?" </p><p>'Should I tell her that a trial would start or..No I can't everyone don't know yet..' [Y/n] thoughts looking away from the group "You're talking about the second half right? Where it has unless they were discovered?" Makoto asked making Sayaka nod "We already know this, it means if you kill someone and someone finds you out." Byakuya said shaking his head in annoyance "I see..." Sayaka replied </p><p>"For now we should forget all of that junk about murder!" Hina brought up "We should start exploring the school!" </p><p>"It's true we need to find out where exactly we are. Is there a way out? What about Food and supplies?" Taka questioned, Leon who had his arm wrapped around [Y/n]'shoulders, and for some reason, she didn't realize "Damn straight! Let's start looking around, I'll team up with [Y/n]!" </p><p>"Huh?!" </p><p>Toko pointed at Leon angrily and yelled, "Y-You wanna team u-up with her, only to k-kill her r-right!" </p><p>"I'll be going alone." Byakuya stated making 'Junko'roll her eyes "That a pretty stupid idea you know." Byakuya smirked, "Someone might be thinking of a plan to murder someone already, are you saying we should just stand around and wait for it to happen?" Sayaka shook her head "W-Wait, hold on a second. That would never-" she was interrupted by Byakuya "Don't bother saying it couldn't happen. You can't deny that." Byakuya stood tall, giving out his speech-making others around nervous. More than before. "That's why you all seized up with free when the graduation rule was made clear for you." Byakuya looked around at the others, his blonde hair getting in his eyes, he walked away but no without Mondo starting "Hold on! Like hell, I'm gonna let you run off and do whatever you like!" Byakuya shoved Mondo out of the way harshly "Out of my way Narwhal." </p><p>Mondo's eyes held rage "What!? What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" It seemed [Y/n] and Makoto both had enough "Enough!" Makoto shouted, "We shouldn't fight, stop right now!" [Y/n] yelled, the fire in Mondo's eyes didn't extinguish, "The fuck you two say?!" </p><p>"Mondo enough! This isn't what we're working towards!" [Y/n] frowned walking towards Mondo 'I have to calm him down...' she thought "Who do you think you are, talkin' me like that! You think you're my fuckin' dad!" [Y/n] moved her hand dismissively "N-No but we shouldn't fight, we have to work together!" </p><p>"Fuck you!!" </p><p>-</p><p>It was an awful sound that surrounded the Ultimates, Mondo had punched [Y/n] so hard, she fell and hit the floor violently, scaring the other students. </p><p>"What the hell!" Leon yelled, "Y-You killed her!" Toko yelled grabbing and pulling at her hair "I didn't kill her! I-I swear!" Mondo finally realizing what he has done looked around at the other Ultimates "Idiot, he just knocked her out." Byakuya yelled looking down on her "Quick we gotta get her to a nurse's office!" Hina said rushing over to the passed out girl "Sakura can you help?" Sakura gently picked up [Y/n] and held her bridal style "She's breathing," Sakura said, and luckily a few of the Ultimates who were holding their breath finally let go "There's gotta be a nurses office here," Hina said walking with Sakura. </p><p>"Nice going jackass." Leon mumbled "Hey! It's not my fault she got me riled up!" Mondo exclaimed, "She was just trying to help you and you hit her..." Toko said looking at him with a bitterness "Seems pretty weak to me." </p><p> </p><p>"I sure hope [Y/n] is alright." Sayaka said to Makoto who agreed "Yeah, it should only bruise a little." a sigh came from the group "W-We're just starting at w-we're already fighting..." Chihiro's soft voice laid out, who was shaking and tearing up already "Hey it's alright, just like Makoto said she should be alright." 'Junko' said making Chihiro slightly better "Yeah! But instead of wasting time we most definitely start exploring!" Taka chimed in making others agree. </p><p>-</p><p>Sakura and Hina thankfully found a nurse's office and walked inside "Sheesh, it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in forever." Hina said looking around noticing the dust "It's fine though." Sakura laid [Y/n] on the bed and took a closer look at the girls [s/c] face, right by her temple was a small bruise "Let's put a bandage on that." Sakura said to Hina who nodded and started looking for bandages.<br/>
"There's gotta be a cafeteria too, so maybe there they will have ice too." Sakura nodded and gently moved [Y/n]'s [h/c] hair out of her face "She looks so peaceful..." Sakura whispered, "I wonder what goes on in her mind.." </p><p>"Found it!" Hina exclaimed walking back over to the two, "Here, I'm sure you know how to do this better than anyone." Sakura took the bandages from Hina tenderly placed a small bandage on her bruise "There." Hina smiled, and brought her tanned hair up to poked [Y/n]'s cheek "Should we leave her here, or should we stay?" Sakura shrugged "I doubt someone will be heartless enough to take a life when she is like this, we can go." Hina hesitantly nodded thinking about someone cruel enough to kill right away "I hope she gets some sleep, it seems like forever since she had gotten a good rest." Hina said walking out with Sakura who agreed "Yes, it is troubling." Hina hmm and asked why "There's gotta be a reason as to why she isn't getting sleep as she should." </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Black is only what [Y/n] saw, and then a rush of pain. It hurt badly but just for a moment 'So I got hit instead of Makoto...' she thought 'Good, at least he won't have to go through this pain.' and in just a second her [e/c] eyes opened to a dimly lit room, "I'm in the nurse's office.." [Y/n] brought up her hand to touch her temple where the pain was coming from and felt the bandage "Ah, who brought me here?" [Y/n] wondered, and she remembered "Crap! Everyone's exploring, I'm so useless...I should probably go find people and help."  [Y/n] got up from the bed "Maybe I should take some bandages and stuff from here.." [Y/n] opened cabinets and looked around, taking some cotton balls, bandages, alcohol, and regular bandaids. "That should be enough, you never know what could happen, especially in Danganronpa." </p><p>[Y/n] put the items into her White backpack and finally finished "Everyone, from what I remember met up in the Lunchroom after, so maybe everyone is finished." opening the door, [Y/n] quickly walked around the school, trying to make it towards the Lunchroom. "I must be getting closer," she said upon hearing a very large amount of commotion.  </p><p>"Turns out there are only locks on the girl's bathrooms." a familiar voice said as 'Junko' "So they got rooms all ready for us. They're assuming were gonna be here a while." Mondo grumbled "Well, better than to have than have not! At least we don't have to worry about surviving like wild animals!" </p><p>"Living like wild animals would be pretty funny though..." Gasps were heard around the room noticing that familiar voice "[Y/n]!" Chihiro cheered, [Y/n] waved at everyone "HI! Hope I'm not late."<br/>
"It quite alright [Y/n], of course since of your injury!" Taka claimed "Oh right I wanted to talk about that," The Ultimates noticed a change of atmosphere in her voice, "Yeah?" Makoto asked, "What happened between me and Mondo please forget it." [Y/n] soft voice exclaimed making others raise an eyebrow "What? Why the hell should we, don't you realize he punched you." Leon said crossing his arms, slightly glaring at the biker "A-And he also left a bruise..." Toko finished. </p><p>[Y/n] put her hands together like she was praying "Oh please! It wasn't Mondo's fault, I riled him up and didn't notice so please just forget what happened. We don't all have to be friends but we can't just go around hurting or killing each other." </p><p>Others nodded and agreed "I agree!" Taka shouted, "As do I." Sakura replied making the rest nod along. </p><p>"Now let's get back to business!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I have a question, which character do you think has the best relationship with [Y/n] right now, or whose favorite right now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now let's get back to business!"</p><p>-</p><p>Sayaka started "Ok, let's begin, Byakuya has made no discoveries on who is targeting us." Byakuya nodded "Yes," [Y/n] nodded "Its a start." Everyone began and it all went so fast, from understanding what they already knew and learning more about the environment they were in. That's when [Y/n] realizes, "Hey, where Kyoko?" Most of the group looked up at shrugged "I don't know, we started without her..." Chihiro said making [Y/n] nod "I see, I'll go look for her..." </p><p>"No [Y/n] It's fine. We shouldn't waste time." 'Junko' said, "She's p-probably planning a murder right now, skank b-bitch..." Toko whispered, [Y/n] sweatdropped "Still, we're supposed to be a team remember, so I'll go look for her." [Y/n] quickly moved to walk away but a very familiar voice interrupted "Don't bother I'm here now." Kyoko said walking past her and standing by herself "Kyoko! Where the heck have you been! We already started this meeting without you! Of course, we could forgive [Y/n] based on her injury!" Kyoko didn't say a word but instead, she dropped a piece of paper on the table, a map of the school. </p><p>"A Map!" Makoto said looking over it, Kyoko nodded "The building we're in right now is laid out perfectly the same way as Hope's Peak Acadamy." others nodded along as the rest stared at the map, analyzing it. "So what you're saying is..." Makoto shaky took a breath "This is Hope's Peak Acadamy?" Kyoko put her hand on her chin and thought "In terms of constructions, yes...but it looks like it has had several strange...renovations to it." [Y/n] moved up to the table "So he wasn't lying, this is Hope's Peak Acadamy..." </p><p>"So we didn't get kidnapped and taken to some other place.." Chihiro spoke shyly "This is so stupid! *This* is supposed to be where the elite are supposed to come and learn!" Mondo shouted, "If this is Hope's Peak Acadamy, where are all the other students?" Hina asked looking around at the other Ultimates "H-Hey lets all stop talking about this negative stuff." Hiro said shaking his head "This is all planned out, right, the staff probably put this together." [Y/n] shook her head and frowned at Hiro "Hiro, this isn't planned, remember that we all can't remember what happened to us before we woke up in this school." Hiro seemed to ignore [Y/n] and Celestia started laughing "W-What are y-you laughing at?' Toko asked glaring at her </p><p>"I am just happy, it seems splitting up and to investigate was a good idea after all," Celestia replied giggling to herself "Haven't y-you been l-listening!? Looking a-around was a t-total waste of t-time!" Toko yelled at her with such anger "W-We didn't f-find a way out, d-didn't find who's behind this. We still have n-no idea what's g-going on!" </p><p>"H-Hey come on guys, lets stop.." [Y/n] tried to butt in but it seemed Celestia wasn't backing down "Huh? Is it not crystal clear to you what's going on?" Celestia's smiled faded and she looked down on Toko "It is perfectly obvious that we've all been impression here with no possible way of escaping." </p><p>-</p><p>The room went silent and cold after that, no one had a response to that, not even [Y/n]. No one wanted to accept that reality but [Y/n] seemed to move past that reality "No!" Celestia looked towards the [H/c] haired girl "No?" [Y/n] nodded and moved closer to the Ultimate gambler "Yeah, we aren't gonna give in to Monokuma and we are gonna find a way to escape, I swear on my life!" Celestia moved even closer to the girl, practically looking down on her "Swear on your life? Hmm, I stand on my statement you know..." [E/c] stared into red, both glaring at each other, "I would love to see you TRY and save someone." </p><p>Celestia moved back and had a sickening smile on her pale face, it made the [Body Type] girl stomach churn, anxiety was already poking at her now it was ten folds. 'She hates me...' [Y/n] thought her [e/c] widened 'N-no she can't hate me...People can't hate me...' </p><p>A soft hand reaches out towards [Y/n]'s startling her "{Y/n]..." the quiet voice of Chihiro said "You okay?" he whispered, [Y/n] quickly nodded and somewhere finally where she felt like she belonged [Y/n] just wanted to dig herself a hole and die.<br/>
'This is so embarrassing...' she thought and tightly gripped her black skirt. </p><p>"T-Then how do we get out of here...?" Toko asked "Well if you want to leave you have to kill-" but he was cut off by 'Junko' "Don't even joke about that!"<br/>
"Everyone please calm down!" Sayaka yelled, "We need to stop and think about what to do from here." Just as Celestia was supposed to speak [Y/n] spoke up "I will keep investigation the school, everyone please give me your hope." [Y/n] put her unoccupied hand un her heart and smiled towards to crowed, it was a bright smile. Chihiro's hand tighten around [Y/n], "Yes! Let's give [Y/n] our hope and work together through this!" Taka said putting his hands on his waist. </p><p>"We already looked everywhere, there's nothing you can do." Byakuya said sternly "You don't know that.." [Y/n] said making him hum "I've played thousands of games in my life, and in every game, there is always a secret or a glitch that can get you to the next level," [Y/n[ snapped her fingers "Just like that." Byakuya rolled his eyes "If you haven't noticed bird-brain, this isn't a video game this is real life." </p><p>"Just like I said Byakuya, there is always a glitch." </p><p>-</p><p>Everyone began talking about the Nighttime rule right after, but [Y/n] and Byakuya's eyes never left each other, one glared and the other looked with passion. "So you're suggesting we limit our activity at night as kind of prevention matters?" Sakura questioned making Celestia nod "However, unlike the other rules, nobody can be forced to comply. We all have to agree to follow it."<br/>
Others nodded and agreed 'I see...I guess I can agree with that." 'Junko' said, "It's just like that little goth lolita said, Without something like that, we're gonna self-destruct." </p><p>"On behalf of all men here, I agree to comply!" Taka replied, "Hey you can't just agree for us!" Leon stated, "So everyone agrees? Good." Celestia spoke and started walking away "Hey, w-where are you going?" Chihiro asked, "It is almost night time, I want to take a shower before that." with elegance, Celestia moved out of the lunchroom, "S-S-So I guess its obvious what happens now! We'll be spending the night, it looks like." Hitfumi said nervously "Yeah, but we'll make tomorrow even better." [Y/n] said ruffling her [h/c] hair "Then let's call it the end of the meeting!" Taka stated and banged his hand on the table, startling some in the room. </p><p>"Just like [Y/n] said we can talk again tomorrow!" Taka said making [Y/n] nod "Yes, let's call it a night and go to our rooms, after a good nights sleep, I'm sure that we'll find something tomorrow." Everyone said their goodbyes and started walking away, till someone spoke up right before [Y/n] left "Wait here bird-brain," Byakuya sternly said "What?"</p><p>"Why do you have so much hope for everyone?" Byakuya asked walking towards the girl "Because...because I know there's a way we can leave without murder." [Y/n] said, once again gripping tightly on her black skirt, her feet moved inward so her Mary Janes were touching, [Y/n] anxiously stood in front of Byakuya "Or maybe it's because you know everything going on."</p><p>"What?!" [Y/n] examined "N-No way!" Byakuya moved his glasses "You better watch your back [L/n]," Byakuya simply walked past her, slightly bumping into her "You never know who may try to kill you..maybe even someone close.." after that Byakuya left immediately leaving [Y/n] alone.  </p><p>'Kill..?' [Y/n] thought 'N-no one wants to kill me...I'm not hated at all...people like me...character's I've loved dearly for most of my life can't HATE me...' [Y/n] lost in her thought grabbed her [h/c] hair a pulled on it, not noticing the Ultimate Writer standing in the far corner, watching...</p><p>'They can't hate me, I need to be like...I have to be...especially by them..' [Y/n]'s [e/c] stared directly at the floor not making any movement. The Ultimate writer, that saw everything was contemplating, should she go and help or leave quietly. Toko's mind raced but instantly stopped once hearing a quiet sob. </p><p>-</p><p>There stood [Y/n], her [e/c] eyes welling up with watery tears, that soon rolled down her [s/c] cheeks. Toko bit her fingernail and kept looking past the door and to the poor girl. It happened quickly but Toko ignoring her pleading thought of just leaving walked by the girl "[Y-Y/n]?" Toko asked walking closer and closer to her, and just as she got closer she could hear the awful sods spilling out of [Y/n]'s mouth "E-Everyone hates me...I'm so stupid...Everyone hates me..." self-deprecation after self-deprecation. Toko knew very well on this kind of stuff, but for some reason, Toko felt her heart throbbed listening to these words. </p><p>"[Y-Y/n], you should s-stop...!" Toko  mumbled  a little louder, [Y/n] shook violently and without second thought [Y/n] leaped onto Toko hugging her tightly, Toko taken back and almost fell from the unexpected girl. "H-Hey! Y-You should stop! Y-You're ugly when y-your c-crying..." [Y/n] shook her head and just held her closely "H-Hey.."</p><p>"D-Do you hate me Toko..." [Y/n] voice resonated to Toko and looked at the flor "O-Of course not, n-now stop crying!" </p><p> </p><p>There stood two girls, both sorta like the other. Stood in each other's arm whilst one cried and the other comforted, "P-Please Toko, never hate me..." </p><p>"O-Okay..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, everyone, for the feedback, I take that in really well. Also, I just wanted to say that from your feedback some characters will romanticize and others would either have a friendship. Characters that I want to romanticize are Sakura, Taka, Makoto, Toko, and Byakuya, Mukuro, and maybe Mondo (May add more/less) but from your feedback, Some characters will only be a sister-type/brother-type of relationship or just a friendship. Thank you! </p><p>Also sorry this chapter is short :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, just wanted to say that school will be starting again for me on Monday so updates will be slower, or maybe faster I don't know lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"P-Please Toko, never hate me..."</p><p>"O-Okay..."</p><p>-</p><p>It was around ten minutes till the poor girl stopped crying and yet Toko stood there those ten minutes, hugging [Y/n]. "H-Hey its been long enough, you can let go now.." Toko said awkwardly patting her head. [Y/n] nodded and let go, her hiccups filling the room, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" [Y/n] wailed already seeming like she was going to cry again "Hey stop! Y-You should go to bed..." [Y/n] nodded and rubbed her eyes "I'm so stupid Toko..." Toko shook her head "N-No you're not!" </p><p>"But y-you said I was..."</p><p>"N-No I didn't!" it was fast but Toko took [Y/n]'s hand and started walking towards the Dorms "Y-You shouldn't c-cry right n-now...N-No one hates you." It was quiet afterward, two girls walking with each other to their dorms. "Thank you, Toko..." [Y/n] Whispered making Toko looked back at her "I-It's whatever...J-just don't d-do that a-again...Okay?"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>[Y/n] ruffled her [h/c] hair and a soft pink color tinted her cheeks "Hey Toko," Toko anxious looked at the tired girl, "You h-hate me don't you...?" [Y/n] instantly shook her head and waved her hands around defensively "No! Not at all, I just wanted to say thank you .." Toko raised an eyebrow and looked to the floor, biting her fingernail "Why should you thank me for?" </p><p>"Toko, you held me while I...while I was crying for a solid ten minutes...Without you being here I probably wouldn't have made it through the night-" Toko snatched both of [Y/n] hand instantly and her grey eyes stared into [Y/n]'s "Y-You don't mean..." [Y/n] giggled making Toko flinch "Yeah...I'm too sensitive for my own good sadly," Toko shook her head "You're such an idiot...d-don't y-you d-dare think a-about that a-again." [Y/n} chuckled again "Okay."</p><p>They both walked together in silence but comfortable silence, both still holding hands, tightly. The two shortly made it to [Y/n]'s door where they both stopped "Toko, I'll wake you up tomorrow, so we can walk together to breakfast!" [Y/n] cheerfully said swinging Toko's arm around, Slightly annoyed Toko nodded "O-Okay..." </p><p>"Goodnight Toko!" Toko shyly waved at the [H/c] hair female and [Y/n] closed the door where she sighed. [Y/n] wasted no time in jumping on the bed, taking off her shoes of course "This bed is comfy..." and there she closed her eyes...and the Monokuma announcement went off, telling everyone that it is now 10 pm. She grumbled in annoyance, of course, this would happen "I can't sleep..." [Y/n] mumbled that when she realized and immediately grabbed her backpack and brought out the notebook and a pen "I wanna save the switch for batteries.." [Y/n] got up from the bed and walked towards the desk in the front of the room, opened it and started writing everyone's name down and drew a little picture of them. [Y/n] quickly wrote small descriptions about everyone...</p><p>Makoto Naegi: A sweet guy with a heart of gold, The Ultimate Lucky student I have high hopes for him to be the greatest he can be. Makoto even sometimes a little dense is a sweetheart and kind, reminds me of my nice neighbor who used to do everything for my family when mother was sick. Either way, hope greatness for him.</p><p>Kyoko Kirigiri: Intelligent yet mysterious, nothing wrong with that. think that's what makes her cool, I know Kyoko can be stoic but that can come in a plus for her, if we were to ever get into a trial I know that if she was the murder no one would be able to tell...</p><p>Byakuya Togami: Not how I wanted to start our friendship but of course I just a nobody compared to him. I always admire his sense of self-confidence and his world-view. Not everyone can endure what he has, and I find that very...hopeful</p><p>Aoi Asahina: Outgoing and Cheerful, don't know what's not to love about her. Even though she can be an air-head she is still greatly positive around others and that's some I value. I find her writing people's names down on her hand to be quite cute.</p><p>Yasuhiro Hagakure: Laid back but cherry, seems like a nice guy, though he doesn't have the many friends sadly because of his cowardly self I say that's bull, everyone can be cowardly! It doesn't matter who, you can't just be friends with someone just because of small details. </p><p>Toko Fuwaka: Toko can be very shy but also kind, people discredit her just because of the way she acts, like she doesn't have a reason to. Sometimes gloomy but other times can be very smart, recently she comforted me over something stupid, and being around her makes me very calm.</p><p>Leon Kuwata: Passionate to the bone, he doesn't want to play baseball anymore and wants to change his ultimate to Musician, and I respect him for chasing something like that. Leon has big brother energy makes me want to hug him tightly or have him pat my head and say "Good Job." </p><p>Sayaka Maizono: Sayaka has an amazing intuition, as she can easily tell what people are thinking. Super kind and has a supporting personality, give me Big Sister vibes, like one that would take me to the mall and get me new clothing and help me grow confident in myself. </p><p>'Junko' Enoshima: I couldn't believe that she trusts her sister who did that to her. All she wants is the real Junko to pay attention to her, her real self. It honestly makes me enraged, a part of me wants to fight the real Junko right now- but I can't. </p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki: A giant supportive guy, even with his challenges with his gender and mindest he still can be positive and comfort me after an outburst. I want to protect him like a Big Sister. </p><p>Mondo Owada: A tough nut to crack, is very sensitive that he will never be strong or man-enough, and he's wrong. He will always be man-enough and shouldn't think otherwise. </p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Where do I begin with this boy, sweetest and more dedicated to having the best learning experience ever, I wish in school he could've helped me with homework when in school. But I feel like he should take a break once a while and maybe he can play video games with me.</p><p>Hitfumi Yamada: Taken for granted, would love to spend some time with him soon and catch up on anime or manga, sometimes I wish that people would stop treating him differently just on how he looks.</p><p>Celestia Lundebreg: I love her aesthetic but sometimes can get on my nerves, I understand her to want for money but I don't know, maybe she should talk and express her feelings. I would love how to gamble from her. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura Ogami: Strong and helpful, plus very nice. I also wish again people would stop thinking wrongly of her based on just her appearance she is the sweetest and so nice. I would love for her to train me. </p><p> </p><p>Yet as [Y/n] was writing a quick bell chimed...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Ding Dong, Bing Bong* </p><p>A gasped left the girl's mouth and looked up at the monitor on the screen which shown Monokuma, "Good Morning everyone! It is now 7 am and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!" </p><p>[Y/n] closed her notebook and put it back into her bag, "I was up that long..?" she shook her head and rubbed the bruised spot, "Geez, I should've gotten some sleep..." {Y/n] walked to her bathroom and quickly washed up and finally left her room. Bumping into Taka "Good Morning [Y/n] it seems we are both up bright and early!" Taka announced making [Y/n] winced by the sound of his voice "Y-Yeah Taka, good morning." Taka crossed his arms "Let's both have a fantastic day, let work together to find this 'glitch' of yours!" [Y/n] raised an eyebrow </p><p>"Taka you do know real 'glitches' only happen in video games," Taka's red eyes widened and nodded "Ah! Apologies, I have no had the chance to play video games in my childhood nor watch tv! So please enlighten me about these video games!" [Y/n] did a thumbs up "You got it, Taka." Taka waved goodbye and seemed like he was walking towards the lunchroom, [Y/n] walked slowly to Toko's door. {Y/n] knocked and instantly Toko answered the door "Hello Toko!" [Y/n] cheered waving at the writer "H-Hi..." she responded and closed the door "Let's go have some breakfast."  Toko nodded and walked beside her to the lunchroom "How was your night?" Toko shrugged and looked to the floor "I-it was alright, the l-light in my room is too bright.."</p><p>"You sleep with the light on?" she nodded again hesitantly "Y-yeah, I-I don't like the d-dark.." [Y/n] understood and remembered Toko's trauma dealing with the dark, "Right, I don't like the dark either. Sometimes at home, I slept with a night light or had the tv on." playing with her fingers Toko nodding along listening to [Y/n[ ramble on about anything. The two girls made it to the lunchroom, "hmm, seems like we're the first ones here..." [Y/n] walking towards to kitchen "I-I'm pretty s-sure that one i-idiot is w-waking everyone u-up..." [Y/n] nodded and opened the doors to the kitchen </p><p>"Wow look at everything!" [Y/n] exclaimed, Toko and her saw the number of foods in different varieties, fruits, vegetables, and then there was a large fridge. "You could feed countless people with this stuff." Toko moved towards the fridge "Y-Yeah...we talked about that w-when you were i-in the nurses." [Y/n] nodded and went towards Toko, opening the fridge "I can decide what I want...Maybe I'll make some pancakes." Toko bit her thumb and anxiously looked at [Y/n], a tiny flush of pink of her pale cheeks. Watching [Y/n] like a hawk as she gathered ingredients to make pancakes, her blush getting redder "Should I do Chocolate chip or blueberry?" Toko was silent and continued to stare, watching the sleep-deprived girl search for more ingredients "I should make some for everyone, wouldn't you think so Toko? T-Toko?" [Y/n] finally turn towards the writer, raising an eyebrow "Toko...?" she said quietly. Finally, Toko blinked out of her thoughts a stared at the girl in front of her "I-I...Yes?" Toko ashamedly looked to the floor fidgeting with her fingers "Should I make chocolate or blueberry pancakes or just normal?" Toko shrugged "N-Normal, i-if you're m-making them f-for e-everyone t-then..." [Y/n] nodded and finally started preparing the dish. Time passed and multiple people came into the "Woah! [Y/n]? What are you doing?" Leon questioned moving up to the girl, "I'm making breakfast for everyone." </p><p>"That's nice of you [Y/n], but you didn't have to." Chihiro said anxiously looking around the room, Mondo agreed "Yeah, you're acting like a housewife or something.." It seemed Toko did not like that statement "A housewife!? T-That w-was so r-rude," Toko pointed at Mondo angrily "Hey! Chill alright chick! Damn! Mondo replied waving his hands around "Y-You're just s-some dog trying t-to g-get i-into m-mistresses s-skirt!" Toko exclaimed making [Y/n] stop her conversation with Leon to look towards the fighting "M-Mistress?" [Y/n] said softly luckily not gaining the attention of the others. A small blush surrounded the sleep-deprived girl's cheeks</p><p>"Mistress?! What are you crazy!?" Mondo yelled, he moved away from the girl, slightly glaring to walk out "Y-Yeah you better w-walk out of here! Garbage for brains!" Toko pulled on her braids and glared at the others excluding [Y/n], of course. Sensing the change in atmosphere Chihiro brought up a point "[Y/n], you said that there was a 'glitch' here, are you sure?" Chihiro asked fidgeting with his skirt, [Y/n] turning back to her cooking, nodded "Yes, I do." Leon scratched the back of his head, looking towards Toko who was straight up glaring at him. Sweat-dropping Leon contained "Um yeah, and where do you think it is?" [Y/n] flipped a pancake "I don't know really...I haven't really explored around the school so after breakfast, I'll look for that 'glitch'." Leon nodded as well as Chihiro "Are you going alone?" Chihiro asked making [Y/n] raise an eyebrow "I don't know, maybe I'll just go alone." she giggled softly to herself 'Good, I can look around the school like I'm not an idiot...' [Y/n[ thought putting the last of the pancakes on a plate, "Do you need help [Y/n]?" Chihiro requested "Actually I think I do..." </p><p>"I'll help too." Leon said putting on an apron that was hanging as did Chihiro "Toko?" [Y/n] said turning around making Toko jumped "Y-Yes?" she asked quietly biting her thumb "Would you like to help?" Toko anxiously shook her head "I-I'm pretty t-trash at c-cooking, y-you w-wouldn't want s-someone like m-me helping." [Y/n] shook her head and ruffled her [h/c] hair "It's alright Toko after we're done you can bring help us bring out the pancakes, Okay?" </p><p>"Okay..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning on making someone go with [Y/n] to explore, of course [Y/n] was thinking of going alone but surprises happen. Is there anyone you'd guy like to go with her?</p><p>Also for future chapters, I will be putting a song title as the chapter title, which means that the chapter was inspired by that song and you'd want to listen to it while reading. </p><p>Anyways, Thank you for reading and giving me feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK, SO I FORGOT THAT the library isn't unlocked until chapter two...also this chapter was heavily inspired by It's alright by Mother Mother</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's alright Toko after we're done you can bring help us bring out the pancakes, Okay?"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>-</p><p>"Coming through!" a certain baseball player yelled through the kitchen, holding a platter of multiple pancakes "Woah, Mr. Kuwata! Where did you make all those pancakes!" Hitfumi asked taking a plate and sitting "Wasnt' me, it was [Y/n]." Hitfumi nodded "So Rocky made this food," Hitfumi then started scarfing down the food with stars in his eyes "Then I shall enjoy this food to my full content!" </p><p>Leon sweat-dropped and placed down other plates "Thank you!" Sayaka said looking down at the plate "This is all so wonderful, I wonder how we can show our thanks to [Y/n]." she said, sitting down at the long table with Makoto "I'm sure that tomorrow one of us can make breakfast for her instead." Sayaka nodded and started eating along with Makoto, "Incoming.." Toko quietly said holding another platter shakingly "What is this?" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow "P-Pancakes?" Toko replied placing down plates anxiously "This is commoner food," he said jabbing at the food "M-Mistress [Y/n] made it, you b-better eat it!" Toko yelled at him, "Mistress [Y/n]? What are you her dog? Pathetic..." Toko glared and bit her thumb, she quickly walked back into the kitchen to find [Y/n]. </p><p>"These are delicious!" Taka said making Hina nod "Yeah! I don't usually eat pancakes but these are fantastic!" 'Junko' finished her plate "Yeah, that hit the spot, I give my compliments to the chef!" </p><p>"T-Thank you!" a sweet voice chimed in making heads turn to a very tired looking female "I'm glad you all like it, I didn't know what to make." Chihiro got up from his seat and walked towards [Y/n], "Hey, you should sit down, you look really tired..." [Y/n] waved her off "I'm okay! Remember I have to find that 'Glitch'." Chihiro nervously looked at the girl "O-Okay if you say so.." [Y/n] clasped her hands together and smiled at everyone, it was wholesome "I'm so glad everyone likes them, I should get going now though." [Y/n] said and started walking away, her [h/l] hair flowing with every step, held hope and determination. </p><p>"H-Hey, wait!" a baseball player said gently grabbing her [s/c] wrist "I should come along, it's not good to be alone." [Y/n] raised an eyebrow 'I wasn't planning on having anyone come with me, but if it's Leon, maybe I can gain his friendship.' she thought, yet [Y/n] looked passed Leon to see Toko anxiously glaring at the red-head. Sweatdropping [Y/n] moved her wrist and nodded at Leon "Okay, you can come. I-It's better with two right?" </p><p>"Yeah!" </p><p>-</p><p>The two walked together through the halls chattering with each other, not realizing the commotion that is currently happening in the dining room.<br/>
"Stupid Leon, I-I bet h-he's taking m-Misstress t-to kill hh-her.." Toko whispered, "Why the hell are you calling her 'Mistress'?" Byakuya asked glaring at the writer, "I-I should follow her..." Toko started walking towards the door when 'Junko' blocked her way "No way are you going after them." </p><p>"Get out of my way skank." Toko said her grey eyes twitching, 'Junko' very much annoyed glared at her "Why are you so obsessed with her already, freak?"'Junko' asked tapping her foot against the floor "Hey, guys we shouldn't start a fight right now!" Makoto tried to say but the two girls wouldn't budge.<br/>
"Don't bother," Byakuya told Makoto walking passed both of them "Besides, if one of them 'were' to die, at least we'd know who killed them." Byakuya finished and left the dining area leaving most speechless "Damn him..." Mondo muttered "A-Anyways! Let's continue exploring the school, we shouldn't leave [Y/n] and Leon to find that 'glitch' by themselves!" Taka yelled striding out the door happily. "I-I agree, we should still k-keep looking around," Chihiro announced and quickly and nervously walked out of the dining room. It's safe to say, someone will have cleaning duty in the kitchen. </p><p>[Y/n] chatted with Leon about many things as they walked the hall, [Y/n] almost forgetting what she is exploring for. </p><p>"And that's when I got my first home-run." Leon finished making [Y/n] laugh at his amusing story "By the way..." he muttered "What are you looking for? We searched everywhere and the upstairs isn't even unlocked." [Y/n] nodded at the information, putting a hand to her chin to think "I see," she whispered 'I don't have to get to the library right away, maybe this is a good time to make Leon trust me and gain his friendship." [Y/n] thought, 'More information isn't given out yet till later on.' </p><p>"Hey Leon why do you want to change your ultimate?" she asked ruffling up her [h/c] hair, he shrugged "I never liked it, it wasn't my speed you know." [Y/n] frowned "What if you do change it, you wouldn't miss it?" Leon shook his head and pulled on his goatee "Nah," now [Y/n] shook her head "D-Don't you think you being kinda I don't know but ungrateful?" </p><p>"Ungrateful?!" Leon shouted looking at [Y/n], raising an eyebrow, you could tell the air was now tense "W-Well, there are people out there who aren't able to go to a great school like Hope's Peak, or can't even afford a living." Leon rolled his eyes "[Y/n], look where we are, Hope's Peak, now a murdering high school." Leon looked away from [Y/n], the air getting tenser "B-But I don't even have a talent, don't you realize what the does for me?" [Y/n] grabbed onto Leon's sleeve in desperation "I don't even know why...Why I'm here?!" [Y/n] all of a sudden being very truthful, this wasn't a shell, no. </p><p>This was a true question. Why is [Y/n] here?</p><p>-</p><p>Toko stood close to the wall, watching the two talk...or fight. Toko wanted desperately to jump in and help her poor Misstress but something held her back...maybe it was that Celestia was right behind her. Toko could feel Celestia's eye's on her back like a hawk.<br/>
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, making Toko flinched "W-W-What?" she whispered jumping in surprise "Why are you following them?" Celestia said walking closer to the smaller female "I-I don't h-have to tell you anything, emo!" Toko whispered-yelled pointing a finger at the lolita. </p><p>Celestia rolled her eyes "I was just passing through and saw you." Toko fumbled with her fingers and fidgeting "I-Is this s-some type of m-murder plan?" Celestia shook her head and  "If you want [Y/n] to notice you more," Toko peaked up at the sentence "You should act like a normal person, I have nothing against you but this could be considered very weird to her."<br/>
Celestia left right after that, walking back the way she came. Yet the writer stood there, helplessly. "B-Be normal..." Toko whispered her light purple eyes staring into the ground "Y-You don't understand anything..." Toko turning back to look at [Y/n], to soon find them gone "G-Gone! They're gone!" Toko panicked and quickly rushed through the halls. </p><p>-</p><p>"What do you mean why are you here [Y/n]?" Leon asked sensing the uneasiness from her, [Y/n] anxiously pulled on her [h/l] [h/c] "I-I don't belong here Leon..." she said quietly "[Y/n]..." </p><p>"I don't have a talent, my family isn't something to be proud of, I just sit at home playing video games all day, so why am I here?" Leon frowned and you could feel a big brother vibe off him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and side by side walked out "Hey, it's okay...We can talk about it...we can talk about anything you want..." even though [Y/n] nodded she still felt a nagging thought stuck in her head. </p><p>'Stop trying to talk about your problems to other people, you're only looking for attention.' </p><p>The two, still wrapped around each other, walked they're way to the gym which made chills go down their spins "W-Why don't we go hit some baseballs?" Leon said smirking "I thought you hated baseball." he took his arm off [Y/n] and shrugged "Sometimes hitting something with a bat helps relieves stress." She raised an eyebrow questioning "What do you mean?" Leon scratched his head "Sometimes when I get mad or upset I come to my old batting rang and hit some baseballs." she nodded and the two of them walked inside the gym where Leon spotted a door that said Equipment Room. Leon quickly jogging over there and seeing that there was no Lock on the door, he opened it and snatched one baseball bat and a few baseballs. Leon jogged back, kicking the door behind him, and gave the bat to [Y/n]. With her shaky hands, she gripped the bat and her [e/c] eye looked back into Leon's light blue eyes. </p><p>"I'll throw, you hit."</p><p>They both got into place, a large space in the middle, [Y/n] got into her batting form, and nervously sweat-dropped. "You ready!" Leon yelled stretching his arm, [Y/n] nodded slightly and nervously "Y-Yeah!" Leon cracked his necks and shook his shoulders around, reliving his collarbone. And with that, Leon threw the faster ball [Y/n] had ever seen, making her [e/c] eye close and swung the bat. </p><p>Missing it completely...</p><p>"Did I hit it?" she asked, Leon, shook his head and laughed, quietly and then louder uncontrollably, "Stop!!" [Y/n] whined childishly "AHAHAHAAHA!!!" Leon laughed and [Y/n] bit her the inside of her cheek and looked away "Then you go bat!" she yelled making Leon finally stop "Okay, okay! I'll bat, but remember [Y/n], you wanna look at the ball," Leon took the bat out of the [h/c] haired girl's hand "Haven't you ever done this with your dad?" Leon asked. </p><p>[Y/n] anxiously looked to the gym floor, she had done this before with her dad...but not much. [Y/n] shook her thoughts away and a superficial giggled came out "T-Totaly! I just don't do it all the time." </p><p>They switched places, [Y/n] with a new ball in her dominant hand while Leon was batting, he got into his stance and she started stretching just like he did. Warming up again, [Y/n] got into a stance just like Leon, "Ready?" he asked making the tired girl nod. Like a race car, [Y/n] threw the ball just as fast as Leon, startling him a bit...but just a bit. He smirked and just as the ball got close to him, Leon swung and hit the ball harshly! The ball traveled far, moving above [Y/n] and going up into the gym rafters. Getting stuck on a vent. </p><p>Leon whistled and grinned "1-0!" he yelled cheering for himself, wrapping his hands around his lips, mimicking the cheers of fans "Leon! Leon! Leon!" [Y/n] giggled and walked towards him, "I thought you hated baseball," catching him off guard his smirked "I do miss it sometimes, but just seeing millions of music lovers at my concert! Screaming my lyrics along with me! Isn't it awesome!" Leon cheered putting his fists together "Remember, you're gonna be in my band! SO Imagine us!" </p><p>[Y/n] smiled and patted his head, startling Leon, "That's a nice hope, Leon. I wish for you to achieve it once we get out." Leon smiled and took [Y/n]'s  [s/c] hand off his red hair "I bet!" Yet something crossed Leon's mind, and his light blue eyes darted to the floor solely "I hope you won't find me stupid for this..." [Y/n] raised an eyebrow, "Wanna sit down?" she asked gesturing to the gym floor too which Leon nodded and the two sat down the floor, sitting criss-cross close to each other. </p><p>-</p><p>Leon ruffled his red hair and furrowed his eyebrows "This is stupid...but the only reason really...why I want to be a musician was to just impress some girl...I don't like baseball, and the only reason I wanted this was because of some girl and popularity.." Leon grumbled and moved his knees close to his chest to hug himself. [Y/n]'s [e/c] looked to the floor, thinking about Leon's statement, "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Leon yelled scaring [Y/n] for the sudden loudness, he grabbed tuffs of his red hair and started pulling, you could see hairs coming out. </p><p>"Leon!" she screamed getting closer to him and taking his larger hands pulling them away, "I-I just want to be popular, I just want to be liked!" Leon screamed back his light blue eyes filling up with anger and tears. [Y/n] quickly shook her head "Leon!! You don't need to be liked! You don't need to be popular! You can do whatever you want, just do them for yourself, not for some girl." Leon looked to the floor "S-Stupid..." he whispered and for the first time while she was here, [Y/n] felt like she needed to be confident "Do not say stupid anymore! You are not stupid, Leon Kuwata! You are a strong man, with or without a talent! You are an intelligent person that can do whatever he wants, not for people's attention but himself!" </p><p>Leon looked up into [Y/n]'s eye who by surprised had a very angry, face almost like a Mom. "Do things for yourself from now on Leon, do them while you can." Leon nodded, not realizing he let a few tears fall "Okay." </p><p>"Good."</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>~Dream Sweat In Sea Major~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon looked up into [Y/n]'s eyes who by surprise had a very angry, face almost like a Mom. "Do things for yourself from now on Leon, do them while you can." Leon nodded, not realizing he let a few tears fall "Okay."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>-</p><p>"It is Officaly Nighttime..." </p><p>the momokuma announcement rang throughout the gym, startling both of them "We really spent that much time together?!" [Y/n] questioned Leon laughed and started getting up, helping [Y/n] up along. "Hey," Leon bashfully rubbed his arms and looked away from the girl "Thanks you know, it means a lot." [Y/n]  shook her head, some [h/c] hair getting in her eyes. "Leon," she whispered, "Please, it's okay." </p><p>The two smiled at each other, Leon ruffled [Y/n]'s hair and they both walked out of the gym, not putting the equipment away, and walked to there dorms. "Today was really fun you know." she said giggling remembering herself missing the ball "Yeah, we should do it again!" that's when a shriek rang out, "Ah!" [Y/n] screamed </p><p>"There you guys are!" a familiar voice said, a dark-skinned girl ran up to them with a worried expression "W-What's wrong?" [Y/n] asked walking up to the shaking girl, "What do you mean 'what's wrong'? We were looking everywhere for you too!" Hina stated "We were all worried you guys died or something! Especially Toko, Mondo, Chihiro...and surprisingly 'Junko'." [Y/n] raised an eyebrow</p><p>"Junko was worried?" [Y/n] asked making Hina nod, "Yeah! She looked really nervous and shaky if someone asked her what was wrong, she like glared at them and snapped!" Leon yawned "Well, I'm sure tomorrow during breakfast we'll reconvene so good night everyone." Leon walked away quickly, it made [Y/n] quite nervous, 'The murder will be happening soon, I have to stop it." Hina shrugged her shoulders "We should go to bed though, I'm sure everyone will have questions for you, hehe." Hina giggled walking to her dorm, leaving [Y/n] alone. Suddenly [y/n] did feel very tired, I guess not sleeping for a few days will do that to you. Tiredly she walked back.<br/>
Once [Y/n] got into her dorm she wastes no time in getting into bed. Taking off her mary janes and taking off her backpack, [Y/n] quickly slipped into sleep, where she immediately started dreaming...</p><p>-</p><p>"What are you doing?" [Y/n] asked walking up to a pale girl who was rocking out to a guitar, yet something was off about her, her face, was scribbled out like a child trying to erase their mistakes on a drawing, but her black hair swing left to right, her pink, purple and blue bangs along "HEY [Y/N]!!" she yelled excitedly.</p><p>"Listen! Listen to Ǐ̶̞̊̒͆̒̇̊͘b̵̨̛͖͇̋͘̚͠u̵̧̥̘͔̜̭͖̬̼̞̓̎̓͑̈́̓̈́ķ̷̫̩͔͖̥̳̪͂̎̈́͂̌̕ȋ̵͇̼̱͌̈́̏̑̊͘̚͜͠play!!" she yelled making the [h/c] haired girl sit down on a school chair watching her play, and as she started a loud noise came from the classroom door</p><p> </p><p> "E-excuse me..." a soft and stuttering her choppy purple hair covering her eyes,  her body walked through, her face was also scribbled out. Yet dream [Y/n] couldn't see anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p> "Ǐ̶̞̊̒͆̒̇̊͘b̵̨̛͖͇̋͘̚͠u̵̧̥̘͔̜̭͖̬̼̞̓̎̓͑̈́̓̈́ķ̷̫̩͔͖̥̳̪͂̎̈́͂̌̕ȋ̵͇̼̱͌̈́̏̑̊͘̚͜͠wondering what's wrong with M̶̧̛͍͈̹̜͚͍͌̄i̵̙̙̠̽̎̾͒̓͊͑k̴̖̗͔̯̩̯̲̈́͋͒̎̀̆̔͝ͅa̷͚̦̾́͒́̅̐͝n̴̨̨͙̣̺̹͔̞̱̰̈́̓?" the guitar player asked, the purple-haired girl fumbled with her fingers "U-um, everyone's waiting for us o-outside," she whispered quietly making </p><p> </p><p>the two giggled getting up and walking towards the door, the three of them continued to walk talking about many different things, yet even though they're faces are scribbled out [Y/n] felt content. "Look!" a pink-haired boy yelled pointing towards the three "I can't wait to spend some time with Miss, [Y/n]!" he whispered-yelled "Can you be quiet." a red-haired girl said holding a camera  "Come on! We're going to the arcade!" a long blond almost white-haired girl yelled excitedly, all of them had scribbled out faces. </p><p>"Hello everyone..." [Y/n] said quietly waving shyly at the giant group, "This is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait to eat all the arcade food!" a buff and busty girl said seemingly drooling "Then let's proceed, I'll have my Dark Deva's lead the way!" As they all walked in a group, laughing and giggling at random things they would say, [Y/n] couldn't help but see...many eyes watching her. Face's scribbled out just random people but their eyes were poking through, staring into her as they depended on it, she sweat-dropped and anxiously took the hand of the most giant and muscular guy there.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong [y/n]? Need Ṉ̴̨̧̱̹̳̫͈͙͈̒̈̈́͆̕ȩ̶͍̘̜̓̅͒̐̒̊͗̈́͝͝k̵̞̲̖̘͖̤̫̯̜͓̈́̒͂̔̔̅̾̚ú̸̟̪͍͈͔̭̥̘̣͊͘m̸̨̨̩͈̥͖̽̑͝a̸͇̩̞̼̭̦͓͕̭̾̌̌̓ͅr̴̨̓͛͐̍͝ȕ̷̢̜͉̗̰̯̯̞̱͙͆̈́̕͝ to beat up someone?!" he yelled making others in the group stare "Yeah! You want Mama Ȧ̵̧͎͓̘͑̓̀͛̓͝k̶̞͇̰̻̈̅͠a̵̦̻͆́̓̈́̄͘ņ̷̠̼̦̬̱̠̽ę̸̤̥̩͓̖̜͚̞̅̒ to kick some loser's butt!"</p><p> </p><p> [Y/n] desperately shook her head and waved her hands around embarrassingly "N-No! P-Please don't, I just get anxious walking and seeing strangers..." [Y/n] blushed cutely making a few laughs "It's alright [Y/n}, " a tall white-haired boy said, "remember, you said you'd save us..." </p><p>That stopped everyone tracks, [Y/n]'s [e/c] eyes widened and everyone turned towards her, the tried girl looked desperately at everyone "H-Hey, come o-on guys...What are y-you doing?" she stuttered, her heart beating faster and faster, her hands clamped up. Her breathing got worse as her vision darken as multiple voices went in her mind</p><p>"Save Us, [Y/n]!" </p><p>"Please Help Us!" </p><p>"We Love you! Why Can't You Help Us!"</p><p>"Save Us, [Y/n]!" </p><p>"[Y/n]!"</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There was a banging on the door, [Y/n] quickly getting up from her single bed, looking around the room she found herself in, she woke up in Hope's Peak Acadamy. "[Y/n]!" a voice rang "C-Come in!" [Y/n] yelled wiping away the sweat and tears from her [s/c] face and stumbling out of bed and walking to the door. Opening it quickly she found Ishimaru, Taka. </p><p>'Good Morning [Y/n}! I hope you slept well! Please be ready for breakfast-" but before he could finish a word, arms wrapped around his shoulders, the girl teary-eyed girl jumped onto the Moral Compass and hugged tightly "[Y-Y/n]!?" Taka stuttered sensing [Y/n[ tighten her grasp on him shakingly  "P-Please," she whispered balling her fist on his white uniform "L-let's just stay like this for a little longer..."</p><p>"B-but, I need to-" </p><p>"Please, Taka I need you..." [Y/n] hiccuped </p><p>"O-Okay.." </p><p>"T-Thank you..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a short chapter but its meant to bring a LOT of plot to the story </p><p>Also, this story takes place BEFORE GAME TWO OR THREE CAME OUT SO like 2010</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, Taka I need you..." [Y/n] hiccuped</p><p>"O-Okay.."</p><p>"T-Thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Taka hugging awkwardly around the crying girl. Taka couldn't help but wonder to himself why this girl was crying, bad dream? Or Something worse... "Excuse me [Y/n], but why are you crying?" he asked his red eyes looking to the floor as his eyebrows furrowed "B-Bad Dream.," she said quietly to herself, Taka nodded and rubbed her head with his hand gently "Maybe g-getting ready for this bright day can help you!" Taka exclaimed unwrapping his arms and putting them on his hips [Y/n] slightly nodded to herself and hugged herself "I'm sorry Taka.." [Y/n] embarrassedly yet Taka laughed making [Y/n]'s [e/c] stare at him questioningly "It's alright [Y/n]! Everyone needs to cry sometimes, now please excuse me while I go wake the other students!" he then bowed and sturted away, not noticing the clear tear stains on his shoulder, like he didn't care.   </p><p>[Y/n] moved her hair out of her face and walked back into her room, and instantly went to her backpack where her notebook was 'I should document this, I always have dreams like that but never with those people..' [Y/n] thought and started writing down what exactly happened in her dream...or nightmare. Finally finishing [Y/n] went to her bathroom to shower and locked the door. </p><p> </p><p>After her shower and drying off, putting back on her clothes [Y/n] sighed, she was more tired than usual and she got to sleep. [Y/n] blinked slowly looking back when she was crying on Taka's shoulder "Stop it!" she yelled and started punching the air "You have to get things together! Stop stuttering, stop being so emotional, and start being a leader!" [Y/n] continued to punch the air, hyping herself up, "Alright!" [Y/n] smiled and her [e/c]'s sparkled, she grabbed her white backpack and put on her Mary Janes. </p><p>[Y/n] walked to the cafeteria where she seemed to be a little late, "Good morning everyone!" [Y/n] cheered making her way to the long table where everyone was standing around "Good morning [Y/n}." Sakura replied "Hi [Y/n]! Will you make us breakfast again today?" Hina asked making a babyface, [Y/n] giggled "I don't think today Hina but maybe tomorrow, we have a meeting beforehand." Hina bit the inside of her cheek and looked dejected "I never seen you so cheery today [Y/n], something change?" Sayaka asked giggling at the [h/c] haired girl "Well, I did get some sleep last night maybe that help," Sayaka nodded and continued talking with [Y/n] which kinda shocked her "Beside's I'm sorta like a leader, I told everyone I'd help them survive and find a way out." </p><p>"Yeah," Sayaka's blue eyes turned to look into [Y/n]'s [e/c] that shined with hope "I have my utmost faith in you, y' know," Sayaka whispered, [Y/n]'s eyebrows furrowed and nodded, she knew she had to take responsibility and since she knew what was going to happen she knew she had to prevent it. </p><p>-</p><p>"Everyone, thank you for making time in your busy schedule to come together." Taka claimed to make everyone look up at him "I guess we're starting the meeting," [Y/n] whispered making Sayaka giggle, "I didn't make time for this shit. You dragged me here..." Leon said raising an eyebrow towards Taka. </p><p>"I know I already mentioned this earlier, but... to get out of here, we all must work together, isn't that right [Y/n]!" Taka exclaimed pointing a finger at the unexpecting girl "R-Right! Remember everyone, like I said I will find the way out of here and we'll all escape together!" </p><p>"Well said [Y/n]!" Taka cheered "With breakfast meeting, this allows us to become friends and build trust!" some people groaned as others nodded along "So then, let's meet here in the dining hall after every morning announcement!" </p><p>The group mumbled to themselves till Toko broke the air "You w-w-want me to eat breakfast with other p-people, I've never done that b-before. I'm not s-sure..." Leon agreed "Yeah, it has been a while for me, too." </p><p>"Me too," [Y/n] replied "But I'm sure it'll be okay." others once again nodded slightly, she sighed "Well anyways, did anyone happen to come up with any clues?" 'Junko' asked there was only silence "Really nothing! Nothing about how to get out, or who's doing this to all of us!?" 'Junko' yelled her pale freckled face getting red with anger "Junko it's alright!" [Y/n] said walking up to the imposter "I'm sure the mastermind will get bored and finally rat themselves out, right...?" she said getting strangely close to the freckled girl. </p><p>For some reason, 'Junko' stared at the [taller/shorter] girl and couldn't help but continue to stare "Do you think the person responsible for all this could be a certain murderous fiend...?" Chihiro asked shakingly knocking [Y/n] and 'Junko' out of they're staring contest "Murderous fiend? Who are you talking about?" Makoto asked. </p><p>"Well, I c-can't be for certain but," he took a breath in and continued "Have you guys heard of Genocide Jack?" [Y/n] instantly turned towards Chihiro, making a side-eye at Toko as she shakingly struggled to even stand. </p><p>"the monstrous villain who's murdered scores of victims  in brutally bizarre fashion..." Byakuya stated crossing his arms, "The words bloodlust, was left at each murder scene, written in the victim's blood. Whoever it is, he's like a ghost. He strikes without warning, and disappears without a trace." </p><p>Many people in the room sweatdropped thinking to themselves that the mastermind was now Genocide Jack, 'I have to say something.' [Y/n[ thought "But Genocide Jack only targets males, wouldn't he then just take all the males and does this. I don't think this would be fun for him." [Y/n] said making other thinks to themselves, she could hear Toko sigh, a breath coming out of her.<br/>
"But everything's absolute, positively, one hundred percent without a doubt gonna be okay!" Hina yelled, "Cause help is gonna be here soon, I'm sure of it!" </p><p>"H-help?" Toko stuttered "We've been stuck in here a few days already, right? Nobody's been able to contact us, so I'm sure they're getting worried. I bet they called the police already!" even with a little bit of hope like Hina had, despair always breaks through...</p><p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!" it was the same laughter that made chills run down backs, the kind that you can just tell brings bad luck. </p><p>"The police? You're putting your faith in the police!" Monokuma yelled scaring the other students, "What are you doing here!?" Sakura shouted "You guys seriously...Do you understand what role the police exist to fill? All they're good for is being a foil, playing against a villain or anti-hero or evil organization." </p><p>Monkuma giggled "the bad guys just come along and destroy them, and that shows just how badass they are. Are you sure you wanna rely on such an unreliable group of losers?" </p><p>"So the police are no longer a system?" [Y/n] asked raising an eyebrow, Monokuma giggled, and yet Yasuhiro laughed "I'm impressed at the total commitment to this act." </p><p>"You're still on that!" 'Junko' said, "So mister serial killer psycho freak bastard...what do you want!?" Mondo ordered his lilac eyes glaring at the bear, "misterserialkillerpsychofreakbastard, huh? That's a long name! German, maybe?" </p><p>"ANYWAYS!" Monkuma said "Your life here as already begun and a couple of days went by, and nobody is killing anybody! I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you guys are working together, I'm bored!"</p><p>"Ther's nothing you can do to make us start killing each other," Makoto said looking towards [Y/n], giving her a slight smile "Yeah-" [Y/n[ started but was quickly interrupted "Wait, I think-yes! Ding ding ding! I figured it out! All the mystery ingredients are here-right people, right place but no one has killed anyone yet?" </p><p>[Y/n]'s eyes crossed Makoto's and they both sweatdropped, Makoto not understanding what he meant and [Y/n] understanding all well. </p><p>"It's so simple, I just have to give everyone a motive!" Monkuma cheered, other's trembled and some grew angry "Motive what the fuck you talking about!" Mondo yelled, sweatdropping "Oh! By the way, I wanna show you guys something!" Monkuma "Stop changing the damn subject!" Mondo yelled back once again. </p><p>"I wanna show you all a video." Many students gulped "Ita video to show you what's going on, on the outside world." </p><p>"The outside of the school? What are you talking about?" Makoto asked, "Hehe, Master's so impatient today! Why don't you just watch a find out?" Monkuma continued giggling about it "Here in the school, there is a specific place you can view and that has everything to watch the video." </p><p>"Before you go..." Kyoko started, making Monokuma hum "Yes?" Kyoko furrowed her lilac eyebrows and pointed a gloved finger "Who are you, what do you want?" </p><p>"What do I want?" Monokuma repeated the question then it got cold "Despair, is all I want." </p><p>"If you want to know more, you'll have to find that out by yourselves. Do whatever you want to uncover the mystery hidden in this school, I won't stop you. Cuz it's so entertaining as heck watching everyone look for answers!" and then he left...</p><p>"He's gone.." Sayaka mumbled, "And once again he left before we could find out anything useful." </p><p>"Really? I thought we found something *very* useful." Kyoko replied, "He has no intention of standing in the way of our way of finding the truth..." </p><p>"Perhaps, but what about the video he mentioned? I'm curious about it." Sakura said, making Mondo agree "Same here, okay..so" His gaze filtered the room and landed on Makoto "Hey Makoto, check this out for us, would ya?" </p><p>"Huh? why me!? Makoto questioned "Because you're the closest to the door..? That's the rule, right?" </p><p>"If Makoto's going I'll go with him. It's not safe to walk alone," Sayaka said and yet another voice piped up "I'll go to," [Y/n] stated making eyes widen "Why you?" Leon asked, "I'm curious and I'm technically a leader I'm supposed to do things for the group!" he rolled his red eyes "N-no way!" Toko yelled gaining people's attention "W-what if y-you gets killed?!" she shouted again [y/n] nodded and ruffled her [h/c] hair "Well, we'll see. We'll be back everyone!" [Y/n] shouted and walked out with the other two.</p><p>"Do you think they'll be okay?" Chihiro asked Mondo making his shrugged "I wasn't expecting [Y/n] to go with them..." he replied "Hopefully those two knocks some sense into that mad-woman," Byakuya stated rasing his glasses "W-what?!" Toko exclaimed, "Why!?" </p><p>"Your so-called 'leader'," he smirked, "she won't last a day when a real murder happens." </p><p>"B-But [Y/n] said she wouldn't let that happen!" Chihiro answered back tears filling his eye's thinking about [Y/n] or anyone being killed. </p><p>"Right," Byakuya said walking towards the cafeteria doors "Doesn't mean she wouldn't crack herself." and he left making some glare at him.</p><p>"Dick." a certain pig-tailed girl said. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The three walked together, Makoto and Sayaka talking with each other, while [Y/n] kept fairly quiet. "Say [Y/n]?" Sayaka hummed turning her head towards the girl, "What do you think the videos will show us?" [Y/n] shrugged, but frowned knowing quite well what the videos will show, "I-I, I don't know really..hopefully, something not that bad." the other two agreed and soon made it to the Media Room. </p><p>As they walked inside they noticed a box filled with DVD's "DVD"s?" the blue-haired girl said, "Each one has a label with the person's name on it." Sayaka reached into the box finding Makoto's and [Y/n]'s DVD'S slightly surprising [Y/n], 'I didn't think I would get a DVD...' she thought and took it out of Sayaka's hand and looked it over. </p><p>"This must be the videos for everyone..." Makoto mumbled making Sayaka nod "I'll go tell everyone!" she then ran off, leaving the lucky students and his so-called leader with him, alone. "Maybe we should watch these now," he spoke going instantly to a computer, "Okay..." [Y/n] mumbled going to a far off computer and putting in the disk. </p><p>'I'm prepared to see this...' she thought to herself taking a deep breath she pulled the headphones over her head and pressed play. What [Y/n] didn't expect was a pink-haired, pig-tailed despair-inducing fashionista standing in the video with Monokuma right beside her...<br/>
"Hi! [Y/n]! I'm so excited for you to be in Hope's Peak Acadamy! This is totes awesome!" Junko Enoshima, the REAL Junko Enoshima was playing in [Y/n]'s video. Her [e/c] eyes widened as her mind paced back and forth. </p><p>"I know what you are thinking, you know everything there's is to know and there is no way you'll let anyone die," the camera moved more towards Junko's face and she showed a wicked smile and giggled "There's still so much you don't understand, and I CAN'T wait till I see your hopeful face fall into despair.." [Y/n]'s breathing quickened "So much I don't understand?" she questioned quietly. </p><p>"So here's the deal...If you can save a student you will be rewarded with information!" Junko cheered and jazzed hands with Monokuma, "about anything, but not everything so only one at a student!" she scratched her heads and looked dejected, [y/n] turned towards Makoto who had looked like a sad-puppy, 'I see he already finished the movie..' [Y/n] thought to herself and turned her attention back to the screen where Junko continued. </p><p>"I can't wait till you finally understand the situation you are fully in..." Junko whispered you could barely hear it on the film "Anyways!" Junko clasped her hands together "I can't wait and see what you come up with, Ciao!" Junko cheered and the film turned off and then bright shiny lettering showed up on the screen and said, </p><p>"SO LONG, FAIR WELL!" </p><p>"What the fuck!" [Y/n] screamed scaring Makoto and his brown eyes darting towards the [taller/shorter] girl who was shaking and her [s/c] hand bawled up into a fist. "[Y-Y/n], are you okay!?" </p><p>"Makoto?" Sayaka asked making him turn and seeing the entire group was here "Wh-What's going on?" Hina asked making a side-eye to the trembling girl "Is that what Monokuma was talking about?" Leon questioned sweat-dropping, "What's on them..?" Taka said and they all rushed up to the box looking for their DVD'S. </p><p>As Makoto and [Y/n] saw they're reactions, guilt-filled up [Y/n]'s stomach as pity filled up Makoto's. "I see, so this is what he meant by Motive." Kyoko said thinking to herself "He wants to fuel our desire to leave so that we likely start killing each other." </p><p>"Isn't that the classic 'prisoner dilemma'?" Celestia asked looking away but as she continued [Y/n] couldn't listen the only thing she had her mind on was the DVD and Junko. Why was she in her video? These videos were supposed to show the most important people to us in our lives...[Y/n] bit her lip and looked to the floor, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets 'Is Junko the only important person to me...?' [Y/n] thought but without a second thought not realizing what she had interrupted it, "I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna head to my room..." [Y/n] blurted out, not showing her eyes to anyone. </p><p>"Do you need someone to walk you back?" Sakura asked landing a strong hand on her shoulder, making her slightly flinched. Sakura caught this and quickly wrote this down in her brain. "I'm just pretty tired and I think if we continue exploring tomorrow I'm gonna be super tired, Hahaha!" [Y/n] laughed making others around her start to feel calmer, yet only a few caught her lies. </p><p>"I'll see you guys later!' [Y/n] waved goodbye, "That girl..." Byakuya whispered, making 'Junko's' light blue eyes dart towards him, glaring slightly "I'll go after her, who knows what might happen if no one check's on her." 'Junko' said started to walk but was stopped.</p><p>"W-Why the hell are you c-checking u-up on her, slut!" Toko angrily shouted "You probably just want her virginity!" some gasped while 'Junko' glared and rolled her eyes "Stop being so fucking stupid and grow up loser." 'Junko' walked away without a care in the world...surely.</p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] quickly jogged to her room and shakingly opened the door and threw herself on her bad, curling around a pillow. [Y/n] hugged the pillow and kept thinking "Why? Why was she there, do I have no one important to me? I would expect Junko to try and get me to kill..." [Y/n] was intruded by a loud knock on the door, tiredly getting up from the bed [Y/n] opened the door to revile the faker. </p><p>"Hi..." 'Junko' said looking to the side "Hi?" [Y/n] replied raising an eyebrow "Why are you here..? N-Not that I don't mind.." [Y/n] trialed off "We need to talk..." 'Junko' said and rushed her way inside, smacking [Y/n]'s shoulder lightly. Nervousness bubbled up inside [Y/n] as she closed the door and locked it. 'Junko' plopped down on the desk chair as [y/n] sat on her bed. </p><p>"What did you want to talk about...?" [Y/n] asked picking at her fingernails, 'Junko' bit her lip and crossed her long legs. "Is it true?" 'Junko' asked her light blue eyes almost grey surrounded the [smaller/bigger] girl. </p><p>"Is what true?" [Y/n] [e/c]'s looked up at the imposter, her eyes begging the real person to talk to her. Not a fake. "You know, that you know what's gonna happen and you know who I am.." the [h/c] haired girl nodded, keeping her eyes on her..."That I'm not Junko Enoshima," she stood up and walked closer to the [h/l] [h/c] haired girl "I'm Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Solider." </p><p>"Yes, I know everything..." [Y/n] got up from her bed and walked closer the her "I know that you are Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Solider, I know that you were ruthless, and can kill others with no remorse," Mukuro grumbled, her light grey eyes gazing to the carpet as the gamer resumed talking "I know that you don't take pleasure in killing others, you're out of touch with your emotions, you can be cold also distant." </p><p>Without a thought [Y/n]'s [s/c] hand reached out and touched the Soldiers hand, specifically the one with the Fenrir tattoo "I know that you afraid of emotional situations, I know that you hate makeup, but love your sister and army knives, I know you took an interest to the 78th class and especially Makoto." Mukuro looked to the side, not looking into [Y/n]'s eyes who were very strict and graceful "I know the amount of abuse you have been getting from your sister, I know how much you love your sister and how much you wish for her to acknowledge  you more and give you the praise you most certainly deserve.." </p><p>"I'm done!" Murkuro yelled yanking her hand away from the [shorter/taller] one "No! Mukuro!" [Y/n] yelled snatching back her hand and putting it up to her heart "You are beautiful! You deserve so much more than you get!" Mukuro's downcasted eyes struggled to look at the shouting female "Please Murkuro!"</p><p>"WHAT!" </p><p>"Talk to me." </p><p>"No-" Murkro bit her lips and shook her head, fighting with herself "If Junko gets mad, I'm blaming you.." </p><p>"Good enough for me." </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The two girls sat on the twin-size bed, staring at each other "What do you want to know..?" Mukuro said quietly "Will you get in trouble if you tell me anything..?" Mukuro shrugged "Maybe-" </p><p>"Then no." Mukuro's eyes widened "What?!" she exclaimed looking at the very straight face gamer "I won't let you get hurt because of me, I took this time to talk to you, about you." [Y/n] took the Soldiers hands making her confused "Talk to me Mukuro, about anything..."</p><p> </p><p>"W-What happens if Junko wins?"</p><p>"We would all die."</p><p>"I-Including me?"</p><p>[Y/n] paused thinking to herself, Junko thought of Mukuro as a great asset but just after Sayaka would be killed, Mukuro would be the next victim, [Y/n] sighed "Do you know where I'm from?" </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'm not from here..." </p><p>Mukuro raised an eyebrow and ruffled her pink wig, "Like...from Japan?" [Y/n] shook her head "No, you're not. Junko would've told me." [Y/n] made a face "Junko won't tell you everything!" [Y/n] tried very hard to not tell the truth, but wouldn't Mukuro know that [Y/n] isn't from here, she furrowed her eyebrows "Nevermind Murkuro, anyways," [Y/n] tightened her grip "Y'know Murkuro, I think you and I could become great friends if you be truthful.."</p><p>"Friends?" the Solider asked "Yeah! We can do all types of things, watch movies, gossip, sleepovers! Even do each other's nails and hair!" [y/n] stated getting giddy thinking about such things "I'm not that type of girl," she frowned along with the gamer, "That's okay! We can do anything you like!"</p><p>"Can we stop talking about girly shit..." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>It was silent, but a sorta comfortable silence "Junko likes me right? Like she would be unhappy if I were to die...?" Murkuro asked biting the inside of her cheek [Y/n]'s stomach dropped "Do you want the truth even if you wouldn't like it?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Junko does love you, truly but there is something she loves so much more," and at the same time the two girls said aloud the word "Despair..." </p><p>"But she love's me right, so that's the only thing I need." Mukuro held a content smile and hugged the pillow close to her chest, "M-Mukuro...." [Y/n] understood fairly well Junko's character arc, but it irked her how she made the people she loved to go through so much despair. </p><p>"Hey, Mukuro! Wanna play a game!" </p><p>"A game?" she questioned, as she watched the [h/l] [h/c] hair reach into her bag and pulled out a switch, but Mukuro's attention drifted to the item that fell right of the bag onto the floor, going unheard by [Y/n].</p><p>"I thought Junko took everyone's items.." [y/n] nodded, "I thought so too but I have all this stuff with me." [Y/n] turned away and turned on the switch, but as her attention went to the game, Mukuro leaned down and took the item, looking closer at it.<br/>
It was a Music Box. </p><p>Mukuro ran her pale fingers over the box, it looked like it was made from porcelain, it was circular. [Y/n] started talking about a certain game that Mukuro had no idea about, but she wasn't paying attention. Mukuro in her world opened the box and inside of it was very beautiful, had multiple colors of blue, gold, pink, and white. In the middle of it showed two people, two that looked exactly like [Y/n], just one female and one male. </p><p>Mukuro bit her lip, "And that how you play the game wanna give it a try...Hey, what are you looking at?" [Y/n] asked looking back at the soldier who was caught red-handed "I-I didn't mean to, it just fell out of your bag..." </p><p>"It's okay." she waved her hands dismissively "I don't know what that is, other than its a music box.." [y/n] moved her body closer making the solider a bit uncomfortable from the sudden closeness.   "Play it! Maybe it's a nice song.." </p><p>Mukuro nodded and turned it over on its back to twist the turner, and the two people started dancing around as a small tune came out..."Say I recognize that melody..." [Y/n] whispered "What is it?" the other asked. </p><p>"It's Ave Maria by Schubert. It's iconic." Mukuro hummed as she stared at the two figure dance around, her light grey eyes getting lost in them, slightly bobbing her head "It beautiful," the soldier responded making the gamer nod and she hesitantly put her head on the solider's shoulder, Mukuro tensed up but slowly calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>*BING BONG, DING DONG* </p><p>That iconic bell rang signaling nighttime "I should go." Mukuro closed the music box swiftly and gave it back to the [smaller/taller] one.."Thank you by the way." she said walking out the door, [Y/n] smiled as she waved goodbye</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra-long chapter for my loves! Thank you for the wait and Kudos! It means a lot to me that people are liking this story, also YES this plot is confusing ITS SUPPOSED to be, it's supposed to mess with your brain and make you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for this chapter, self-harm, blood, and family issues</p><p>Skip this chapter and I'll tell you what happens in notes at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*BING BONG, DING DONG*</p><p>That iconic bell rang signaling nighttime "I should go." Mukuro closed the music box swiftly and gave it back to the [smaller/taller] one.."Thank you by the way." she said walking out the door, [Y/n] smiled as she waved goodbye</p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] stared at the door, after Mukuro left. A soft smile lacing her lips, her cheeks beginning to get rosy "You did good, [Y/n]." [Y/n] said to herself. She mentality patted herself on the back.<br/>
"I finally got Mukuro to be some-what herself.." yet with this new excitement, her smile quickly turned into a frown "But know I have bigger problems on my hands. </p><p>"In just a few minutes, Makoto would switch rooms with Sayaka, then boom Leon would go to Makoto's room because she switched the nameplates..." [Y/n] whispered to herself, packing up her white bunny bag making sure that anything she took from the nurses was there. </p><p>She gulped, her anxieties and nervousness getting the best of her, what would happen if she didn't save them? [Y/n] didn't want to think about it, after this Mukuro would be next. And [Y/n] had to save her too. </p><p>The [h/c] haired girl walked up to her door and slightly opened it, just good enough to hear the outside and her [e/c] immediately widened "Leon...?" a soft voice laced with nervousness alerted the gamer, "Yeah, it's me..." Leon replied the gamer rushed out making sure the two didn't see her "Come in, I've been waiting for you." Sayaka finished and opened the door to let him inside. [Y/n] rushed to the opening and just as she was about to close [Y/n] put her [s/c] hand on the door mimicking the door closing. </p><p>'Thank you for acting classes..' [Y/n] slightly thanked, her breath quickened, she bottled up with nervousness 'What if I die instead...?' [Y/n] thought, many different feelings like those plaguing her mind. </p><p>'I don't want to die...at least not yet..' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted  "What the hell are you doing Sayaka!?" Leon's panicked voice shouted "I'm sorry but I have to!" the Popstar yelled back and that's when [Y/n] knew she had to take action. Without second thought [Y/n] ran into the room and spotted Sayaka with the kitchen knife attempting to slash Leon in the mid-section but was quickly blocked by the [s/c] girl. </p><p> </p><p>Who instead got slashed on her shoulder "[Y-Y/n]!" Leon screamed his light blue eyes turning enraged, watching someone he thinks is close with getting cut "Sayaka stop!" [Y/n] dismissed her self-depreciation thoughts about how stupid she was for doing that and not something else. </p><p>"[Y/n]?!" Sayaka questioned her mind telling her she had fucked up already, hurting someone that mostly everyone trusts "I-I'm sorry...Oh my god..." her brain ticked back and forth with continuing to slash the gamer or to give up. </p><p>"Sayaka what the hell!" Leon angrily fired holding [Y/n]'s hand, she watched as [Y/n] struggled to stand, her unused hand holding her shoulder is great pain, pink blood flooding to the floor. "Sayaka please, we can work together to get out," [Y/n] said ripping her hand off Leon's and showing her hand to Sayaka, mentally telling her that its alright and everything will be okay. Sayaka's dark blue eyes burst into tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She squealed her legging shaking "I just want to see my family again, my bandmates...I think they're dead..." her large tears flooded down with pink blood. </p><p>"It's not even that big of a slash, it's okay..."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sobs, loud sobs drowned the room, Sayak's tears wouldn't stop coming, Leon stood behind [Y/n] his glare never stopping, but [Y/n] held a kind smile. </p><p>[Y/n]'s shaky hand took ahold of Sayaka and held it together, "It'll be alright..." [Y/n] bit her lip and turned to face the Baseball player "Leon, go back to your room," </p><p>"Wha?" </p><p>"Leon, just do this for me please, I'll be alright." </p><p>"[Y/n], you're bleeding right now! You need help, we should go get people!"</p><p>"No!" [Y/n]'s stern voice, stopped Leon in his tracks surprising him "This can cause chaos, I'll be fine, I promise." hesitantly Leon nodded and raced back to his room "[Y/n], I-I'm sorry.." </p><p>"Sayaka stops talking and helps my wound," Sayaka quickly nodded "There's stuff in my backpack." Sayaka went behind the gamer and pulled out the many materials she had gotten from the nurse. [Y/n] pointed towards the desk where Sayaka put the medical items down. Sayaka shakingly brought her hand to the back of [Y/n]'s black sweater "You should take this off," she quietly said making the gamer nod but a tight feeling of insecurity bubbled up, "We're both girl [Y/n]'s it'll be okay..." </p><p>[Y/n] quickly took her sweater off and sat down on the office chair, "Y-You don't know what you're doing, huh..." [Y/n] said her [e/c] looking towards Sayaka's hand, she shamefully shook her head "It's alright I tell you what to do..." the blue-haired pop star understood and waited for instruction quietly. </p><p>"First go get a towel and dampened it with a towel," Sayaka ran to the bathroom, doing the trick Makoto had told her beforehand and then came back with that damp towel "Ok, now clean around the wound, get rid of dirt, and germs..." Sayaka sighed, her nerves going down bit by bit "You seem to know a lot about this..." Sayaka said, "Where did you learn to do this?" </p><p>The [h/c] haired girl shrugged "I-I don't know, honestly...It seems like when I got hurt I just remembered what to do..." Sayaka hmmed, "Okay now with the cotton balls put some alcohol on it a dab a little on the wound." </p><p>Sayaka started doing what [Y/n] said, and had finished putting the alcohol on the cotton ball "Now, It's gonna hurt so if I scream in pain or something keeps cleaning it." [Y/n] half-joked making Sayaka even more nervous "O-Okay..." Sayaka with her gentle hand brought the cotton ball up and dabbed it on the wound making [Y/n] wince in pain "I'm sorry..." Sayaka whispered continuing to clean. </p><p>"You know, [Y/n]" Sayaka frowned "I wanna thank you, for not going crazy and killing me instead of telling everybody right away." [Y/n] nodded trying hard to not accidentally yell at the pop star because of the sting. [e/c] eyes stared at the pop star, "The room is a little messy we should clean it up before morning when Makoto and I switch rooms..." </p><p>"Oh sorry, what do I do now...?" Sayaka asked looking back towards the Gamer, "Wrap the bandages around the cut and it should be okay..." Sayaka did as she was told and wrapped the bandages around gently. </p><p>"Thank you, Sayaka this was a big help..." she smiled at the ultimate making her smile in return, "No! I should be thanking you, I hurt you when...when I had an intent to kill." she sadly looked down at her hands, remembering her entire plan. Yet [s/c] hands brought its way into her hands, holding them tightly and lovingly "Sayaka," she dark blue eyes, filling up with tears again, looked up towards the injured female. </p><p>"It'll be okay, I'll help you any way I can."</p><p>"You're so kind [Y/n]..."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>[Y/n] got redressed and helped Sayaka clean the room and making sure there is no trace of killing intent, switching back the room plates. Sayaka admired [Y/n], a lot. The way [Y/n] seemed to not have any negative feelings towards her or anyone here. How she tries to be positive and cheerful for everyone and making things seem okay. An hour had gone by and everything looked okay. The two stood in the room, [Y/n] now sitting on the twin-bed staring sleepily at Sayaka as she packed up the Gamer's bunny bag the sound of a zipper heard around the room...</p><p>"Here you go [Y/n]." Sayaka handed her the backpack which the [e/c] eyed girl thanked her for but before [Y/n] could get up, Sayaka bowed very apologetically "Please excuse my behavior today, I am very grateful for your help." [Y/n] gently patted her long dark blue hair and grinned at the Popstar "Sayaka it's okay, I knew it was gonna happen soon and that's okay..." </p><p>"Can I hug you..." </p><p>"Mhm.." </p><p>The two held one another in each other arms, tightly like they're life depended on it. [Y/n] eventually let go "You remind me of a big sister..." Sayaka stated sitting on top of the bed next to the gamer "Oh really?" </p><p>"Yeah, I've never had a sister before but the way you carry yourself as a leader and help everyone, not caring if you get hurt. You care about others much more than about yourself," Sayaka bit the inside of her cheek "If I tell you something do you promise not to get mad?" [Y/n] nodded, putting her hand on the Ulitamtes, Sayaka moved a piece of her hair out of her face before saying anything. </p><p>"You don't care about yourself at all do you, you could care less about what happens to you." [Y/n] sucked in a breath, time stopping for her, what does she mean..? </p><p>"W-What do you mean S-Sayaka?" she asked her mind running miles in her head "Don't act like I didn't see..." Sayaka didn't want to say anything but something told her she needed to "Your wrist," and that's when [Y/n]'s world broke. </p><p>She had forgotten, the countless time she had did it to herself, wishing she was dead, and the number of times she tried to kill herself. But yet the moment a friend or a classmate of hers needed something, like a shoulder to cry on, talk to or just a simple hug, [Y/n] was always there. </p><p>"T-There old, I don't do it anymore..." [Y/n] muttered "Good," Sayaka replied holding the Gamer's hand tightly  "Listen," Sayaka didn't know the right approach for this, of course, she's dealt with the feeling of hopelessness and the urge to run away from things, she's helped one of her bandmates from just quitting the band but that was it "D-Do you wanna talk about it?" Sayaka laid her head on top of the Gamer's unharmed shoulder, feeling her shrugged.</p><p>"Why not you tell me about your family?" </p><p>"My family huh.." [Y/n]'s [e/c] looked lifelessly to the wall of the room "Um, well my mom's name is [m/n] and she was short and chubby, she was the type that you'd come home to and see tons of pastries and goodies waiting for you..." a soft smile warmed up on Sayaka's and [Y/n] face "With her the house was always warm and cozy, during winter she'd always have hot chocolate or tea waiting for you." </p><p>"That sounds nice..." </p><p>"My dad's name is [d/n], he was tall and skinny, he was the type of person that you could ask for help with homework or projects because he was so smart. He always wore these round glasses and his hair would always be slicked back to. He knew how to play the piano and sometimes let me tap the keys. In the summer, we'd take his father's boat to this big lake and we could swim around in it..." </p><p>Sayaka closed her eyes, getting sleepy from [Y/n]'s talk to Sayaka it sounded wholesome...but [Y/n]'s throat tightened. </p><p>"W-What about you Sayaka?"</p><p>In an instant, Sayaka's deep blue eyes opened and she giggled quietly "Oh well, my life is boring..." </p><p>"Oh come on Sayaka please..." </p><p>"Okay," Sayaka smiled and closed her eyes again "My mom passed away when I was little so I lived with my dad most of my life, but since he worked long hours I couldn't see him as much." [Y/n]'s [s/c] hand was placed on Sayaka's long blue hair as she combed through it with her fingers "But when he was gone, I watched this idol show, they kept me going, I wasn't lonely or felt alone anymore. That's when I decided to be an idol..." </p><p>"I wanted to become an idol so other people, didn't have to feel alone anymore, so I could bring smiles and hope into their life...When I met you, you said you listened to my songs a lot and they helped you..." </p><p>[Y/n] hummed remembering her improv she had told the pop star, "When you told me that, I...I got so happy..." Tears welled up in her eyes, falling on her shoulder "When I saw the motive video and seeing my bandmates all alone and on the floor, I couldn't help but needed to get out of here." </p><p>"We'll get out of here don't worry..." [Y/n]'s face shined with hope "And when we get out of here, we'll make sure you find your bandmates..." </p><p>[Y/n] laid her head along with Sayaka's head and they both fell back into dreamful sleepness...</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was cold, a cold autumn evening...[Y/n] around ten years old, sat outside a ballet building, she had just finished ballet practice that ended around 7 pm ...it was now 9 pm. The cold wind brushed against her [s/c], her nose and cheeks red. The [h/c] haired girl played with some gaming device. In the corner of her, she could see her father's car, [Y/n]'s smile widened, and waved at the car excitedly. </p><p>She quickly got in the car and she was about to tell her father about her day, she could see his [e/c] eyes hold an angry glare, the cigarette in his mouth was tossed out the window into a drain. </p><p>"What did I tell you?" he asked starting the car "You don't remember do you?" [Y/n] silently shook her head "You were supposed to stay inside and ask the teacher for more lessons, you're so far behind." She nodded and kept staring "You know your mom is disappointed in you...you can't keep up with classes and with ballet, not to mention- no nevermind..."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>[d/n] furrowed his eyebrows and groaned in frustration "This is why you're behind, you can't think, can't think fast enough." [Y/n] nodded again playing with her white tights "I-I mean you're in what...ah...4th or 5th grade and your grades are below average..." he bit his lip "You play on that damn device all day and you never do any homework..." </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for the rest of the ride well some of it, "You're mother is in one of her moods, probably something you did, that fucking whore..." [d/n] pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and a liter and flicked it on burning the tip of the cigarette "How old are you now, 7?" </p><p>"I'm 10..." </p><p>"I see, you're old enough to be a woman...Here." he took the cigarette out of his mouth and handed over to [Y/n], where she hesitantly took it "Smoke this, it's okay, I won't tell your mom." </p><p>"Okay.." her lips touched the cigarette and instantly started coughing making her father burst out laughing hitting the steering "Hahahahah! You idiot...you don't inhale the first time!" </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>Her father slapped the back of her head sending her head flying toward, he was still laughing "Wooo, you're a hoot you know that...maybe you can be ţ̵̰̮͓̙̣͎̩̔̕ḩ̶̛͖̥͙̭̞̹͍͒̈́̆̽͌ͅe̴͙̘͚̤̖̝͇̒ͅͅͅ ̷̤͙̈́͋̈́͂͑̇͐ȗ̵̺͈̠̱̳l̵̢͍̖͙̞͍͓͕͎͌t̴̢̠͈̰͇̂̇̆̉̈́ͅị̸̞͖̻̹͌m̷̩͎̜̓̈́̃͘͠a̶̛̭͉͚̙͖̳͇̝͒̿͊̍̑t̸͙̮̹̜̗͕̊͗͛͗̑͘̕͝ͅȩ̵͇̺͍̪͚̑̔̇͑͝ͅ ̵̩̲̗̿c̶̨̨͓̥̰͚̾͌͗ō̸̧͓̥̉̌̔̿̽̇̐͝ṁ̴̡̯͕͚̥͎̘̃̅͐̃̒͝e̸̡̛͉͙͔̗̞͖̫̙̦̋̎̾̿̒̍̃̕ḑ̸̢̧͈̭͖̃͌͊͆͛̆͘i̵̟̫̩̽͐͆̆̄̀͝͝a̴̧̯̣̲̲̥̳̤̋͑̌͌͗̿͘͝n̷͚̈"</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Basically what happens is [Y/n] spies on Leon as he walks into Sayaka's room (Makoto's room because of switch nameplates) Sayaka accidentally cut [Y/n]'s shoulder and [Y/n] told Leon to leave and not tell anyone about what had happened, thankfully with Sayaka's help and medical supplies in [Y/n]'s backpack the were able to bandages the shoulder up. After that, they cleaned up the room to make it look like there was no killing intent. Afterward, Sayaka talks to [Y/n] about what she saw on [Y/n]'s wrists and Sayaka says she's there for her and so does [Y/n]. </p><p>[Y/n] then talks about her family which on the surface looks like the perfect family but on the inside its much worse...</p><p>[Y/n] then falls alseep where she dreams about the time when she was with her father after ballet practice where he verbally abuses her and forget a lot of things about her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her father slapped the back of her head sending her head flying toward, he was still laughing "Wooo, you're a hoot you know that...maybe you can be ţ̵̰̮͓̙̣͎̩̔̕ḩ̶̛͖̥͙̭̞̹͍͒̈́̆̽͌ͅe̴͙̘͚̤̖̝͇̒ͅͅͅ ̷̤͙̈́͋̈́͂͑̇͐ȗ̵̺͈̠̱̳l̵̢͍̖͙̞͍͓͕͎͌t̴̢̠͈̰͇̂̇̆̉̈́ͅị̸̞͖̻̹͌m̷̩͎̜̓̈́̃͘͠a̶̛̭͉͚̙͖̳͇̝͒̿͊̍̑t̸͙̮̹̜̗͕̊͗͛͗̑͘̕͝ͅȩ̵͇̺͍̪͚̑̔̇͑͝ͅ ̵̩̲̗̿c̶̨̨͓̥̰͚̾͌͗ō̸̧͓̥̉̌̔̿̽̇̐͝ṁ̴̡̯͕͚̥͎̘̃̅͐̃̒͝e̸̡̛͉͙͔̗̞͖̫̙̦̋̎̾̿̒̍̃̕ḑ̸̢̧͈̭͖̃͌͊͆͛̆͘i̵̟̫̩̽͐͆̆̄̀͝͝a̴̧̯̣̲̲̥̳̤̋͑̌͌͗̿͘͝n̷͚̈"</p><p>-</p><p>The [h/c] haired girl jolted awake by the school bell and Monokuma's Good Morning message "Morning already?" Sayaka grumbled getting up and stretching her limbs, [Y/n] nodded and walked over to her backpack on the floor "You should take a shower, and then I can help you redo your bandage." [Y/n] nodded and started walking towards the door "Wait..." the pop star said, her voice meek as a mouse "Hmm?"</p><p>"What will happen if Leon tells people-" Sayaka anxiety and wondering thought had gotten the best of her, even though she knew she'd be safe if [Y/n] was around but she couldn't stop the nagging thought "He won't." [Y/n] bluntly stated "Leon won't I promise, especially since I told him not to." Sayaka hesitantly nodded getting up as well, "I'll see you a breakfast!" [Y/n] walked to the door, where she opened it, and looking down the hall she saw Taka waiting at her door, shyly going to knock. </p><p>"Taka?" Taka jumped and looked next to him to see [Y/n] walking over to him, luckily he didn't see her coming out of that room "G-good Morning [Y/n]!" the moral compass stuttered, [Y/n] looked [down/at/up] at him and raised an eyebrow "How'd you sleep?" she asked ruffling her [h/c] hair, "I slept well, thank you for asking!" </p><p>"Now please excuse me, I have many things to do..." Taka bowed and hurriedly, [Y/n] bit her lip "Maybe I should talk with him..." she said quietly and opened her door and went to her shower. </p><p>-</p><p>After her shower, [Y/n] started reapplying the bandage by herself, shockingly it worked "There," a minute passed her [e/c] eyes staring at the bandage "Mikan?" she softly spoke and she furrowed her eyes, her brain clicking "Who's Mikan..." [Y/n] gulped a headache forming "Dammit what the hell..." </p><p>[Y/n] ignored the ache in her head and put on her black hoodie and rushed out the door to the lunchroom, bumping into Chihiro on the way "O-oh hello [Y/n]!" he said, "Good morning Chihiro how are you?" </p><p>"Fine, thanks...Are you making breakfast again today?" [Y/n] thought about to herself, 'I shouldn't strain my arm so maybe not...' [Y/n] frowned "I'm sorry I won't be able to but next time!" Chihiro nodded and fumbled with his fingers "I hope so because your cooking is really good..." </p><p>"Thank you! I learned from the best," [Y/n] smiled, proudly closing her [e/c] in pride "Oh who?" </p><p>"Teruteru Hanamura!" suddenly Chihiro's hazel eyes widen slightly "Doesn't his mom own that Hanamura restaurant?" but [Y/n] couldn't answer, she stopped her tracks and stared dead in front of her. </p><p>She doesn't know who Teruteru is? Why did she just say that? "[Y/n]? A-Are you alright?" then his hazel eyes "D-Did I say something wrong?! Oh geez, I-i'm sorry!" He stuttered tears welling up in his eyes, [Y/n] shakingly shook her head, "N-No Chihiro, I-It's okay..." she gulped "Let's go to the lunchroom..." </p><p>The two walked silently together, it was awkward, to say the least. Nonetheless, they made it to the gym where Sayaka's peaking eyes landed on the tall/short/medium girl, she stayed quiet but Leon instantly walked up to her, protectively "You okay?" he asked catching the attention of other students. </p><p>"What do you mean 'You okay?' d-did you hh-hurt her!" Toko yelled jerking slightly, Leon's eye twitched "No! You should ask that bitch-"</p><p>"Enough!" [Y/n] yelled making others flinch "Shut up." [Y/n] ignored any other questions and went to sit down at the long table, she quickly sensed light blue eyes watching her every movement yet, even so, the monitor screen went on with Monokuma who looked very mad.</p><p>"Everyone report to the gym!" and the screen went off, people groaned and left, only some staying because of a certain gamer who had yet to move "C-come on mistress..." Toko whispered pleadingly, "Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?" Mukuro said raising an eyebrow as she still was dressed at Junko. </p><p>"Come on guys, leave [Y/n] alone we should head to the gym," Makoto said making others role they're eyes "[Y/n]...?" Sayaka said anxiously "I'm up, just tired..." the [h/c] haired girl quickly got up out of her chair and walked through the doors, Toko quietly following behind. </p><p>"Sayaka are you okay?" Makoto asked seeing her frankly very pale, to which she just nodded and walked right out as did Mukuro. </p><p>-</p><p>Everyone was in the gym, Toko, Leon, and Mukuro stood closely around [Y/n] who right now seemed very much out of it. "What's this meeting for?" Hina asked making Sakura shrug "This better be good or am I wasting my fucking time." Mondo said, his lilac eyes couldn't help but continually peak over to [Y/n]. Byakuya agreed and tapped his foot on the gym floor, crossing his arms. </p><p>And then Monokuma came out with an unbearable look "You know you guys really piss me off sometimes!" he yelled making others raise an eyebrow "I give you guys a complete and fully functional motive and this is how you repay me!?" </p><p>"Monokuma, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked his hazel's eyes scanned him up and down, nervously. Monokuma snorted "Hmfp, one of your classmates tired to kill someone last night!" and then everyone went white. They all looked around each other, Toko instantly grabbed onto [Y/n]'s black sleeve her eyes anxiously looking at the girl. </p><p>"I-If one of y-you hurt m-mistress, just k-know y-y-you'll probably die next!" Toko screeched, Leon glared directly at Sayaka who's face showed a mixture of despair and horror, she immediately thought in just a moment she'd be executed.<br/>
"Who would be dumb to try a commit and murder and not get away with it?" Mukuro said, sneering at others "It seems like my prediction was correct..." Celeste said grinning to herself "This is quite the predicament..." Hifumi said scratching his chin. </p><p>"Oh! And It would've had happened if that leader of yours didn't get in the way!" Monokuma pointed at the [h/c] haired girl who was currently trying to shuffle away "YOU!?" Yasuhiro and Makoto said pointing a finger, "What?" Taka said, his red eyes looking at the girls form anxiously. Monokuma then pulled out a remote and a giant tv erupted from the gym floor, scaring quite a few people. </p><p>"Here it is, oh wait this may cause a new motive! I'm so smart!" and FLICK Monokuma turned on the tv showing the video from the security cam. Eyes stormed to the tv, scanning it. </p><p>Leon coming in, Sayaka instantly attacking him destroying most of Makoto's room, and then BOOM the door swings open as closes, as [Y/n] ran she jumped in front of Leon getting slashed in the shoulder, ripping the black fabric. In the video, you could hear a blood-curdling scream coming from the Leader making the Ultimates eyes widen. Toko's eyes started bubbling up with tears and quickly turned away from the screen to run to the [tall/short/average] girl. </p><p>But after the slash, the video ended making Sayaka and [Y/n] shout "NO!" Monokuma turned around and gave a confused look "No? What do you mean No? This is what happened." </p><p>"That's not what happened at all!" [Y/n] screamed, having Toko's arms wrapped around her unharmed arm, but not being bothered by it "Sayaka healed me! She nursed me back and didn't kill me! Please listen to us!" </p><p>Sayaka's deep blue eyes welled up with tears and fell down her pale face, hiccuping "P-Please listen, I didn't know what I was doing! I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE!" her voice raced through the room, making other feel sympathy and other were angered. Byakuya sneered at her "You still did the act, what makes us not suspicious of you, what if you do it again?" his voice was stern made [Y/n] want to punch the man 'If I don't do something!' she thought. </p><p>[Y/n] loved Byakuya and his story but right now, she couldn't deal with favorites "That it!" [Y/n] yelled pushing Toko off and walking over to him, getting real close putting a finger to his chest and pushing it in "Sayaka was scared, scared that she would die and not see her family again! We all are scared, and you are too!" red was in her [e/c] eyes and showed no mercy "[Y-Y/n]! Calm down!" Hina said running up to her taking her not knowing wounded armed. </p><p>"Agh!" [Y/n] hissed and held her shoulder, Hina instantly taking her hands off "[Y/n]!" Mukuro said and raced up to her pushing Hina out of the way purposely "Are you okay!?" </p><p>"Of course she's not okay!" Mondo yelled, "Let me see it [Y/n]..." Sakura said calming making [Y/n] blush slightly but she shook her head Celeste giggled "You don't have a shirt under the hoodie don't you." Hina bit the inside of her cheek "Hey don't laugh this is serious!" </p><p>"I helped [Y/n] fix it, its okay just don't put pressure on it!" Sayaka stated making Sakura nod "B-But still this is unspeakable, being able to try and murder someone and even hurting someone like [Y/n] in the process. Unforgiveable!" Taka yelled pointing a finger at the Popstar. </p><p>"Ah.." Monokuma interrupted "Is this a bad time to give a new motive?" Mukuro's eyes showed rage, not knowing if it was true rage or fake rage [Y/n]'s eyes widened already understanding what was going to happen "Mukuro wait!" [Y/n] yelled making heads turn. Mukuro in a sec had her foot right on top of Monokuma "Are you enjoying yourself now?" she said </p><p>"W-wait Mukuro?" Hina asked, making her grey eyes widen "Y-You.." </p><p>"Violence against Headmaster Monkuma is not allowed. You violated a school regulation. I invoke the mighty summon spell! Help! To me, godly spear Gungnir!" Monokuma shouted making Mukuro looked back her face paling. Mukuro's life flashed before her eyes, then saw blood and nothing. </p><p>-</p><p>Arms wrapped around the Ultimate Solider and hugged her tightly as she could. The spears went everywhere, but luckily missed the non-ultimate only ripping some of the fabric of her black skirt<br/>
Mukuro gasped wanting to scream at her, and her sister. </p><p>"Mukuro..." a croak came out of the [taller/shorter/middle] "Please..." but one spear didn't miss and the soldier screamed. The two fell down beside the bear and Mukuro pushed off [Y/n], holding her right eye, screaming. Everyone was quiet and paled. "B-Blood is that..." Toko instantly passed out...</p><p>"Mukuro!" [Y/n] cried scooting over to her and held her, she couldn't stop trembling. "I-I can't see, I CAN'T SEE!" </p><p>"Monokuma please help!" </p><p>"Nope, not a chance!" </p><p>-</p><p>It's been a few hours...[Y/n] and Mukuro ran to the nurse's office leaving the rest behind "M-Mukuro?" Hina said "Hmm..." Makoto hummed "[Y/n] yelled Mukuro when Junko ran at Monokuma..." </p><p>"I think we're being lied to." The gambler said, "Lied to?" Chihiro said quietly "Indeed, something about those two...quite weird.." </p><p>"Indeed!" Hifumi said raising his glasses "I agree, we should confront them after." Byakuya said walking out. The rest walked out leaving Toko passed out on the floor...</p><p>-</p><p>Mukuro sat on the nurse's bed trembling, [Y/n] was by the sink washing her bloodied hands, dried tears on her cheeks. "Why did you say my real name in front of everyone," Mukuro interrogated<br/>
[Y/n] palms started the sweat, and she anxiously wiped them on a towel, "I wasn't in the moment, I saw you jump onto Monokuma and knew right away you'd be killed!" </p><p>"Killed?" </p><p>"Yes, Junko was going to kill you in front of everybody!" [Y/n] yelled walking back to Mukuro pointing a finger at her "She wasn't going to kill me, I would be taken, hostage!" </p><p>"Listen to me!" [Y/n] grabbed onto Mukuro's school uniform and pulled off her wig revealing her short black hair "Please, I know everything...You would've died and no one would remember you, they'd only remember you because of Junko..." </p><p>and then it felt like Mukuro's world broke, her right eye was covered by a white eyepatch and she felt so vulnerable. In front of a girl who truly cared about her, and without thinking Mukuro wrapped her arms around [Y/n]'s waist and held her tightly. [Y/n] rested her head on top of Mukuro's shoulder and laid it there as Mukuro did the same. </p><p>"Please," [Y/n] whispered, [light/dark] [e/c] eyes bubbled up with tears and streamed down her [s/c] cheeks "Forgive me," </p><p>"I will darling, I always will..." </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please," [Y/n] whispered, [light/dark] [e/c] eyes bubbled up with tears and streamed down her [s/c] cheeks "Forgive me,"</p><p>"I will darling, I always will..."</p><p>-</p><p>The two quietly walked back, hand in hand. Mukuro had changed out of her Junko costume and found some clothes in the lost and found. A white button-up shirt and a green skirt, she continued to wear the boots she had on. A slight pinkness was on her ghostly skin, looking at the floor most of the time.  [Y/n] held a genuine smile on her [round/square/triangle] face, she tightened her grip making the soldier blush harder. </p><p>"They're gonna ask about you," [Y/n] stated making the other nod "I know, what should I say..." Mukuro said quietly "Don't lie," </p><p>"Huh?" her grey eyes showed fear as thinking what the others were going to do with her, especially right now when she found someone like [Y/n].</p><p>"Tell the truth, but not all of it, we need to keep them and you safe.." </p><p>"So what do I say...?" </p><p>"Say that yes you were lying to them and you are not Junko Enoshima, but her sister and you can say since people don't really remember you that often, you wanted to be her...or..." [Y/n] brought a finger to her chin to think "No, that's good..." Mukuro said ruffling her black hair, "I'll support you," the non-ultimate said making Mukuro smile. </p><p>-</p><p>"I hope they're okay," Chihiro said to Sakura who nodded "Me too," </p><p>"I don't think we should feel any sympathy for them." Celeste said sipping her tea "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T FEEL SYMPATHY!" the ultimate writer yelled "[Y/n] almost died and you have the nerve to say you don't feel sympathy! You Whore!" Toko screamed, holding on to her purple braids in desperation, this woman [Y/n] [L/n] made Toko feel something inside her, for the first time in forever it seems and Toko was not about to let this girl die in this high school killing game. </p><p>Celeste grinned deviously "You don't mind the fact that [Y/n] defiantly knew something about Junko or shall we name now Mukuro?" the Gambler continued to sip her tea "Enough of this foolery." Byakuya declared glaring at the rest of the Ultimates "We should unquestionably confront them and figure out what the hell is going on."</p><p>'Hold on," A gloved hand raised in the air, eyes turned to the Liliac haired female "I have a few questions for someone here." Byakuya raises his glasses and smirked, "I see, go ahead." </p><p>Kyoko pointed at Sayaka who was already shaking "Sayaka," Kyoko's lilac-colored eyes stared at the pop star "How do we know we can trust you again when you had already planned to kill?" Sayaka's blue eyes twitched and she struggled to breathe "I...I... Please just trust me," </p><p>"Trust you?!" Leon screamed walking up to the poor girl making her gasp "You nearly killed me and [Y/n]! What the hell do you mean trust you!" Leon yelled making Toko nodded "Come on guys, there's gotta be a way we can be civil about this!" Taka chimed in making Leon glared at him "Enough of this bullcrap, I think Sayaka's is cool we can understand her reactions," Mondo claimed. </p><p>"Cool?" Hina asked, "Yeah, I mean if Sayaka was apologetic about it she wouldn't be having a crisis at the moment." </p><p>"That is true," Hifumi said raising his glasses "Well Ms, Maizono! What is it!" </p><p>"W-What..?" </p><p>"Do you regret your actions or would you like to be condemned!" Hifumi claimed pointing a finger at the woman "I apologize!" </p><p>"Woah...what's happening here?" A soft voice entered the chat making pretty much everyone turns their heads "M-Mistress!" Toko shouted jogging up to her taking her unattended hand "A-Are you okay?!" Toko asked making the [tall/short/averge] girl laugh "Yeah I'm okay but we've got some explaining to do..." </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Mukuro Ikusaba and I am Junko Enoshima's sister," </p><p>"WHAT!?" </p><p>Mukuro's light blue eye trailed to the floor in discomfort "S-So you're not Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista?" Makoto said is disbelief, Mukuro nodded, there was a slight pause in her statement, was she embarrassed or nervous? "Yes, I am the Ultimate Solider, Yes I did lie about my identity but please after this I won't lie to you guys anymore, with [Y/n]'s help-" she was cut off by a Byakuya snickering in the corner, he folded his arms over his chest, and he looks into her eyes, they were really close to the height. </p><p> </p><p>"Silly really," Byakuya announced sneering away "Huh?" Mukuro breath quickened and went to grab [Y/n]'s hand when Byakuya pushed her hand away instantly  "Do you really expect us to believe you, what if you're working with the mastermind, huh? Do wish us to just trust you right away? You lied to us." Mukuro bit her tongue "I'd have to agree with Byakuya," Celeste said grinning slightly "I'll make it up to you if I can, please...I just wanted to be seen..." she gulped quietly </p><p>"Seen? Seen from who?" Kyoko responded raising an eyebrow, others nodded "I just wanted people to know I exist..." Mukuro bit her lip and looked to the floor as she hugged herself "No one knows who I am, I'm always in the dark, the shadow behind my sister. All I've been was the soldier, the girl who didn't need saving because she was fine cause she was an Ulitmate. But that's a lie...." </p><p>You could feel the pain from Mukuro's voice, to [Y/n] she quickly realized that she wasn't in fact lying anymore "She'll help me, she'll help me take down the mastermind and we'll end this killing game." [Y/n] stated rolling her [s/c] hands in to fist and moved forward into the group, eyes were all around them "B-But what if she's lying, and t-tries to kill you..." Toko responded nervously biting her nails "I know she won't." </p><p>Kyoko nodded "I understand," she grinned "Mukuro and [Y/n] will work together with all of us, and if Mukuro gets out of hand, then we know that something happened to [Y/n]. Agreed?" </p><p>"W-What...?"</p><p>"Agreed." Most said in unison making Mukuro glare at some, "B-but what if we're blaming the wrong person..." Chihiro cried his legs shaking ever so slightly "We'll deal with it then." Byakuya replied "But now we should figure out what's happening between them." he pointed at Leon and Sayaka "Listen this bitch tried to kill us remember?! Are we just not gonna do something about it!" Leon yelled his fist-shaking as his glaring intensified "Leon please, Sayaka will be watched and it won't happen again, right Sayaka?" [Y/n] said her motherly tone flowing through the singer's ears making her franticly nodded and basically plead. </p><p>Leon rolled his eyes not believing her but everyone hesitantly agreed "Now, who's up for some lunch!" [Y/n] smiled and started walking towards the kitchen, Toko, Chihiro and Leon following her, Hifumi grumbled and looked to the side "What should we do still!" he said nervously as he glanced towards Sayaka "What if we put her on watch!" Hina exclaimed making Hifumi put a thumbs up "Yeah me too, [Y/n] can watch her, I don't want to die!" Hiro declared his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>"Please I don't mean to cause any more trouble I promise!" Sayaka said walking over towards the group, "[Y/n] and I will keep a close watch on her, I promise to do my part!" Makoto said walking over to Sayaka his cheeks becoming slightly pink. Sayaka smiled at him thanking him, "That could work." Kyoko started, sitting down at the long table "And I don't think she'll do anything like this ever again, right?"</p><p>"R-Right!" </p><p>-</p><p>In the kitchen [Y/n] started getting out pieces of bread and started making simple but delicious sandwiches "[Y/n] didn't you say, you learned to cook from the Hanamura family?" Chihiro said taking out three tomatoes, he was surprised at himself for not stuttering "I-I, I guess I did..." [Y/n] said quietly to herself 'Who the hell is Teruteru Hanamura!?' she thought to herself "T-Teruteru Hanamura?" Toko questioned standing next to [Y/n] as she started pulling cheese on the bread "Isn't h-he some t-type of pervert?" [Y/n] shrugged but Toko grumbled "Disgusting, I-I h-hope he d-didn't do anything g-gross to y-you." [Y/n] nodded. </p><p>"Hey listen, after lunch, we should check that bandage," Leon said sitting on top of the counter next to [Y/n], banging his fingers on it like its the drums "Leon, I cleaned and rebandaged it this morning it's fine," </p><p>"Yeah-" with her unattended hand she brought it up to ruffle his red-dyed hair making him giggle "Hey stop it!" [Y/n] smiled taking her hand back and continuing her sandwich making. Toko frowned making [Y/n] look towards her "You good, Toko?" Toko grumbled and looked away, and a small hint of redness on her pale cheeks. [Y/n] giggled quietly and brought her hand up to pat Toko's head "M-Mistress?!" </p><p>"Toko...You don't have to call me mistress..." </p><p>-</p><p>Byakuya ignored the others as they spoke to one another waiting for lunch, he crystal eyes kept looking back and forth from the floor to the kitchen doors, his glasses falling ever so lightly "Togami?" Hina asked making him shake his head slightly and looked down at the tan girl "What." </p><p>Hina grinned "When we get out of here, what do you think you will do?" Byakuya crossed his arms and shook his head "When? When do you think we're getting out of here?" Hina beamed with glee and shouted "With [Y/n]'s help of course! She's soooo cool and strong already! It seems like she's not afraid of anything!" </p><p>"I agree!" Hifumi yelled his glasses fogging up a little bit "She's just like this girl from an anime I watched!" Hina fake-smiled and looked towards Sakura "What do you think Sakura?" Sakura thought for a minute "When I get out...I think the first thing I'd like to do is go on a picnic..." Hina jumped up and down "Wow same!" </p><p>"I would like to agree!" Taka shouted making Hina burst with happiness "There's a perfect spot behind my house!" he continued excitement overwhelming him "That sounds like so much fun!" Sayaka said giggling "I'll bring the snacks!" Hifumi smiled "I'll only go with [Y/n] goes..." Mukuro whispered so no one heard her "Oh that reminds me what's [Y/n] favorite food?" Hina asked everyone and most shrugged "If [Y/n] get us out of here then the picnic will be for her sake!" Makoto cheered "I don't think she'll mind whatever type of food..." </p><p>"But what if she's allergic to something?" Hiro asked scratching his stubble "That is plausible...." Sakura replied, "Then we have to find out sooner or later!" Hina and Taka said at the same time "Geez, aren't you guys a little too excited for this?" Mondo asked making Hina and Taka shake their heads at the same time, a cat-like grin on both of their faces. Celeste and Kyoko stood behind very quietly, Kyoko lightly smiled at the group who seemed to be excited about something that seems so far. </p><p>Hina turned back around to look back to Byakuya whose eyes were trained on the kitchen door again "Byakuya....Something you want to share with the class?" she joked and pressed her tan hands neatly together. </p><p>"That woman," Byakuya muttered his pearl eyes glaring at the door, "I remember her..." </p><p>"Remember who?" Hina questioned getting closer making Byakuya move more to the side ignoring her more "I don't have to tell you, swimmer." And just like that [Y/n]<br/>
came out with a tray of sandwiches, Leon, Chihiro, and Toko following behind. </p><p>-</p><p>After an hour of eating and having fun with everyone, people went off to do their own things, Leon, Toko, and Mukuro following behind [Y/n] as she went to explore the school more just incase "Come on Makoto!" Sayaka wrapped her arm around his arm and went off the same way [Y/n] went. Hina and Sakura stayed in the kitchen planning on making tea. </p><p>Hiro went to his room, as well as, Hifumi, Celeste, Kyoko, and Chihiro. Byakuya was the only one there, staring at the hallway [Y/n] walked down. "Byakuya? What are you doing?" Hina asked coming out of the kitchen "Are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm fine." and with that Byakuya walked out of the lunchroom to his room. His breath quickened, was it anxiety, stress, or something else? Sweat formed on his forehead and fell down his temple, he rushed to the bathroom in his room and instantly splashed water on his face, forgetting to take his glasses off.  He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows and slamming the counter with his fist, his knuckles growing white "Dammit! Why do I remember that!" </p><p>-<br/>
2009, Spring, Monday, 8:30 AM, Green hills HighSchool.</p><p>Green hills high school was a school for the wealthy and privileged. All beautiful and intelligent as they're mothers and fathers. Many we're selfish and closed-minded, only some used their money and intelligence for good. </p><p>Freshman, Byakuya Togami stood on top of the school's roof sitting down on one of the benches, looking at the sun, a familiar frown settled on his face as he cracked each of his knuckles. Anxiety, nervousness, or was it something else? </p><p>"What are you doing?" it was a firm voice, quickly turning around he found a tallish woman, a second year, she had [h/c] in a [hair style], yet her face was scribbled out just black scribbles.  No identification to know who she really is. She wore her school uniform white blouse tucked into her green skirt, knee-high white socks with black Mary James. She walked closer to him, Byakuya pearl-like eyes glared at the woman in front of him, "Get away from me..." his cold and harsh voice reached towards her ears, she giggled...</p><p>She giggled at Byakuya Togami, The Ulitmate Heir. "I said get away from me..." her voice was annoying, and ugly "Togami, come on..." Byakuya shook his head and continued to shout at the woman "You're no fun Byakuya I was only kidding..." </p><p>"I hate you," the woman leaned her head to the side, her aura became almost a motherly figure. Byakuya backed down slightly and it seemed like his nerves were finally relaxing "Aren't you excited, Me and you are going to Hopes Peak in a few days!" she cheered coming to sit down next to him. Both not caring if they missed class. </p><p>"We won't be in the same class, you're a year above me remember idiot." Byakuya rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl "You'll still walk me home right?" the woman asked tapping her foot lightly, Byakuya rolled his eyes again and looked away "I don't and never will, our house just happens to be in the same neighborhoods." </p><p>The [h/c] haired girl leaned her head to the side "Togami." her [s/c] hand went up and slapped Byakuya back of his head making him slightly move forward from impact "I told you to stop that!" she giggled again "Sorry," but you could see her annoyance "Dumb bitch." </p><p>"What?!" </p><p>"Nothing just kidding!" </p><p>-</p><p>Byakuya stared at his mirror back in his dorm room, he blinked multiple times now noticing the small bubbling of tears in his eyes. With all his might he sucked in a breath and yelled at himself to not cry. Slamming his fist down again on the counter "It's not....No, she isn't like that...She wasn't like that..." his breathing quickened and it became faster and faster, his legs shaking, almost losing feeling in them...</p><p>Then there was a knock on the door, shaking his head, his blond hair shaking with it, Byakuya sucked in a breath and walked towards the door, straightening his tie and opening it.  </p><p>To reveal  [Y/n] "Byakuya!" she yelled making him scowl "What." </p><p>A soft smile spread on the girl in front of him, "I brought you some coffee, I hope you like this kind." in her [s/c] hand was a simple teacup of coffee, "Why...?" he asked, "Did you poison it?" </p><p>"What? No! Just seems like you're stressed lately and it seems like you should drink something, you didn't eat much of the sandwich I made." she finished placing the teacup in his large hands "Tomorrow I and a group of people are gonna go explore more and see if we missed anything, just doubling checking." Byakuya looked at the coffee and looked back into her [e/c] "Thank you." and then he closed the door, but as he was just about to close it her soft voice yelled "Get some rest! See you tomorrow!" and then he fully closed it. </p><p>Byakuya walked towards the bathroom, dumping the coffee down the drain "Like hell I'm gonna fall for some trap, poison is so easy.." he grinned at the thought of dying by someone like [Y/n] never in a million years...</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>CHAPTER ONE </p><p>TO SURVIVE </p><p>END</p><p>WOULD YOU LIKE TO START CHAPTER TWO?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THESE ARE THE FINAL LOVE INTREST </p><p>Toko Fuwaka</p><p>Byakuya Togami </p><p>Mukuro Ikusaba </p><p>Sakura Ogami </p><p>Mondo Owada </p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru </p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki </p><p>Celestia Ludenberg (gonna take a lot of character development)</p><p>Slight Makoto Naegi (mostly one-sided) </p><p>SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'm having major writer's block and school is overtaking me :( hopefully, I'll be able to update more during my break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STARTING CHAPTER TWO PLEASE HOLD...</p><p>A BOYS LIFE OF DESPAIR</p><p>START.</p><p>-</p><p>Candle lights, a small flame appears, the flame whirls around the candle, not understanding in just a few moments the flame will go out. Multiple eyes stare at the flame, such hope, and passion in their eyes. The flame hugs herself, she grows small, she grows dimmer and dimmer...</p><p>The room is black, darkness and despair consume them all. Permanently leaving a hopeless sensation. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Celestia walks down the dorm room hallway, finding [Y/n] in front of Byakuya's doorstep, a small smile on her lips "H-Huh? Oh Good evening Celestia." she spoke out and lightly bowed her head, part of her [h/c] getting on her eyes. Celestia narrowed her eyes to the floor "What are you doing?" Celestia walked closer to the girl, eyeing her suspiciously "I doubt you're dumb enough to try and kill out in the open."</p><p>[Y/n] quickly shook her head and waved her hands "Oh, no! I'm just giving Byakuya something to drink, he seems quite stressed." Celestia raised an eyebrow "Did you poison it?" [Y/n] frowned and looked to the floor as well "No. I just wanted to be nice..." </p><p>"If want to be nice, leave people alone, and stop getting in their business, it's quite foolish and idiotic." Celestia rolled her red eyes and walked away leaving [Y/n] looking at her "Have tea with me sometime, please..." [Y/n] said quietly, loud enough for Celestia to hear to which she grinned "Pardon?" </p><p>"It'll be fun, tomorrow, after exploring and finding clues...please. I'll make it to your liking." </p><p>Celestia's eyes twitched upon hearing the words 'to your liking.' sounded like a queen to a servant "Alright." she spoke and left her black hair drills bouncing with her every step. [Y/n] couldn't help but smile.<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p>Junko smiled to herself, watching the camera "The despair...[Y/n], baby [Y/n] did it, she saved both of them." she giggled, snorting at the same time. Biting her lips, she changed the camera's seeing everyone get ready for bed. Her hot red-colored nail hit a button on her desk and through another camera, you could see the blocked off area that had a gate open up leading upstairs. </p><p>"Things going according to plan, [Y/n] we can do this!" </p><p>-</p><p>"Wake up everyone, today is a glorious day!" Taka yelled throughout the hallways, the next morning, banging on everyone's door "Geez Taka, lighten up dude..." Leon groaned opening the door reviling his crazy bed head, and tired eyes "No can do! Today is another day of finding this glitch!" Leon rolled his eyes and closed his door, most likely going to shower and freshen up<br/>
"Taka come on, give us a few minutes!" Hina yelled out when she opened her door, her brown hair in a messy bun. </p><p>"Y-Yeah, b-beside, what about [Y/n]..." Toko whispered opening her door, gaining the attention of the two "Right? I haven't gotten to her door yet!" Toko who was fully dressed and hair did walk out with Taka on their way to [Y/n]'s room. </p><p>Taka knocked on her door, his ruby eyes staring at her nameplate, "K-Knock harder..." Taka nodded and knocked even harder, still nothing "Maybe she is sleeping still." a voice poped out, Sakura said crossing her arms, Taka nodded and tapped his foot impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>The three stood there for a while...."Y-You, don't think...." Toko whispered, sweating and shaking slightly, Taka's forehead sweated, rolling down his temple, Sakura on the other hand didn't think about it, keeping a cool facade on. "M-Maybe she's already at the cafeteria..." </p><p>"Yeah!" Taka and Toko both ran to the lunchroom, not caring if they both bump into each other, Sakura walked behind them, still keeping that cool look. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mukuro yelled, her light blue eyes glared at the two "Where the hell are they going?" Mukuro asked Sakura "[Y/n] isn't opening her dorm room door," Sakura replied, Mukuro face fell pale "Taka and Toko are going to the cafeteria to look for her."</p><p>"[Y/n] isn't at Cafeteria..." Mukuro said, her body growing limp, "H-Huh?" Sakura stuttered for the first time, her shocked eyes stared at the girl, Mukuro instantly ran after the two, Sakura following behind. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Taka and Toko made it to the cafeteria, seeing everyone waiting for Taka to start the morning meeting, "Taka? Toko? I thought you would be with [Y/n]?" Makoto grinned jokingly not noticing the pale and anxious look on the two "[Y/n] isn't here?" Taka asked, Hifumi shook his head "We all thought she'd be oversleeping, Mukuro went to go get her. Wouldn't expect her to oversleep." </p><p>"W-We were just at [Y/n]'s room, she wasn't answering her door..." Toko said her knees feeling weak, "H-Huh?" Chihiro whispered, Mondo raised an eyebrow "What are you saying!? You better not be lying!" His fist slammed on the table </p><p>"Hey, where is Byakuya?" Hiro asked looking around the room, "Byakuya killed [Y/n]!!" Toko screamed her eyes filling up with tears already, "Oh god!" Sayaka screamed anxiety filling her body "Everybody stays calm, maybe they're just lost..." Hina started trying to diverge the conversation "Let's look around first, maybe we'll find a body..." Celeste said walking out of the lunchroom, bumping into Mukuro and Sakura. </p><p>"You witch!" Toko screamed at Celeste, "Celestia's right, we should look around though." Kyoko stated, making others nervously nod. Some couldn't even move from their seats from this news (Chihiro, Taka, Toko, Leon, Sayaka). Students raced through the halls going through different hallways. </p><p>Celeste carefully walked, a blank on her pale face. Then something caught her eye, it was an open hallway, the one that was gated like before. "Hmmm, I wonder.." she spoke to herself and instantly walked up the stairs. Her heels stepped up the stairs taking her to the upper level of the school. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Byakuya?" a [h/c] haired girl stood in the middle of the library, reading the cover of a book that instantly caught her eyes, The History of Hope's Peak Acadamy. She closed the book and put it under her arm, covering the title 'Why is this kind of book here, wouldn't Junko want to hide this?' [Y/n] thought, her [e/c] looking to the floor "Yes, [Y/n]?" Byakuya said, his legs crossing as he turned a page in his book. </p><p>"Did you like the coffee I made you?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow "You are dumb enough to think I would drink anything you give me." Byakuya grinned at himself, thinking he hurt you somehow but surprise [Y/n] giggled "You are smart Byakuya, can't deny that, but I would never poison you. Not for 1 million dollars."</p><p>"You're delusional."  the blond stood up and walked over to the tall and luxurious bookshelf and placed the book back. "What were you reading?" the [e/c] eyed girl asked making small talk "Madame Bovary..." </p><p>"A french classic, I haven't read it but I heard that it's fantastic." Byakuya looked next to him, looking [down/up/at] the [h/c] haired gamer in front of him, "Do you know french?" [Y/n] sweatdropped and shook her head silently "I remember I took classes in middle school, but I never got passed just the basic.."</p><p>Byakuya ignored the girl next to him and whispered, "Mon Dieu, t'es un idiot." He muttered making [Y/n] up at him "Say something?" but he silently shook his head, disregarding her and he continued looking for another book. </p><p>"Well, well, well..." a quiet voice rang out, making Byakuya glare at whoever just came in, a pair of black trills bounced as Celeste took her steps into the library "You know [Y/n] and Byakuya, everyone's been looking for you." her crimson eyes had a mischievous undertone, "Shit, I stayed up here for too long...Is everything alright?" [Y/n] took a step forward and got close to Celeste just eyebrow narrowed...[Y/n] got so close to Celeste, she could feel the [h/c] breath on her porcelain cheek, Celeste held up a fake kind smile but on the inside her red eyes glared daggers at the gamer, a frown was hidden behind her fake smile. God, Celeste hated [Y/n], for just one reason. </p><p>"Keep your space," [Y/n] quickly took a step back apologizing as well "Everyone is running mad right now, thinking Byakuya killed you or vise versa." Celeste wrapped her arms around herself, acting innocent "Didn't anyone see the note I placed at the entrance of the lunchroom?" </p><p>"So that's what that was." Byakuya stated, pulling the note out of his chest pocket, and held it up "Byakuya!" [Y/n] yelled and a frown plastered on her face "Why did you take that, that was important so no one would be scared." Byakuya grinned "I wondered what would happen if I took this." a deathly grin was made on his pale face as he gave the note back to the gamer "Huff, Celeste will you come with me and round up everybody?"</p><p>Celeste cut her off immediately "I don't think so, I can hear countless feet coming up the stairs right now." her fingers went up to her smile to slightly hide her smirk "Isn't funny how many have been affected by you, all seem to care a lot for you." [Y/n]'s breath hitched, her foot took a step back "Would be a shame if someone had killed you, and you have to watch the hope fade from their faces.." Celeste twisted a black hair strand and twirled it around her finger, before walking out bumping into Mukuro. </p><p>"[Y/n]!" Mukuro yelled and ran towards her "Are you okay?" Mukuro's arms wrap around the gamer's waist and pulled her in close to the soldier, taking a bit of breath away from her "What happened?! Did he take you!" Mukuro pointed a finger at the heir, who simply smirked and raised an eyebrow "Not at all, actually [Y/n] came up here behind my back probably planning to kill me." </p><p>Mukuro shook her head "Doubtful, [Y/n] would never kill someone."</p><p>[Y/n] sighed pushing Mukuro away slightly "No, I had a note on the entrance of the cafeteria but this guy," she says and points her thumb at him "Stole the note and didn't tell anyone where I was." as [Y/n] finished Toko, Hifumi, Kyoko, and Makoto all came up the stairs. </p><p>"Mistress! You're okay!" Toko screamed and raced over to the [h/c] haired girl and hugged her tightly "T-Thank you Toko?" Kyoko walked up to the four of them "So this is where the two of you were." [Y/n] sighed again and retold her side of the story, accusing Byakuya of stealing the note. </p><p> </p><p>Makoto grinned and waved his hands "It's alright [L/n], we're just worried..." [Y/n] nodded and grinned, her [s/c] colored cheeks becoming a slight shade of red "Y-yeah..." After a few minutes, Kyoko started exploring the Libary, leaving the rest to themselves. </p><p>"Hey look it this." Kyoko started pulling up a letter, "From Hope's Peak's Acadamy Executive Office." she said, she started opening it up, [Y/n] stood next to her, her [e/c] eyes trained on the letter as well as others. </p><p>"Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning and full governmental support. Our Graduates enter society ready to take on an active leadership role in every major job field. However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But no mistake, this is not the end of Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen our doors, as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved. That being said, this is the end for now...." </p><p>The letter ended by thanking the people that have supported HPA in the past, "What does this mean?" Makoto asked, Byakuya nodded "Quite interesting, indeed." Kyoko put the paper back into the envelope "Seems Hopes Peak had stopped functioning as a school." [Y/n] nodded along, of course acting like she didn't have a clue whats going on. </p><p>"But depending on the amount of dust on this letter, this would seem to belong ago. If I had to guess at least a year." Kyoko stated, putting her hand on her chin, thinking loudly. "So you're saying Hope's Peak would be out for a year." the lucky student said, not believing Kyoko's words. </p><p>"Most likely, the mastermind took over this empty school for this performance." the heir said crossing his arms, "But that would mean it was closed when I got here just a few days ago." Makoto replied making [Y/n] agree "Yeah, I remember coming here. And don't you think it would be EVERYWHERE if the school closed down?" Byakuya put a finger to his temple to think "This must be apart of the mastermind's plan to lure us in." he smirked though "Of course, assuming the letter is real." </p><p>"If it is real then that's another mystery regarding this school." Kyoko put the letter in her breast pocket on her uniform, and she flicked back a bit of her lilac hair "What do you think the serious issue could be?" [Y/n] asked nervously. Toko bit nervously on her nail "Whatever it is, it better not hurt Mistress..." </p><p>"Quiet you," </p><p>Kyoko pointed a gloved finger to the corner of the room "Look," she pointed to a computer, it was dusty and looked old "Will it turn on?" [Y/n] asked walking over to the laptop "No it's broken, won't turn on at all." she said making [Y/n] grumble "Well, I should get going. I have more exploring to do." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Celeste walked down the stairs, her eyes deadpanned, "She manipulating everyone, how can they not tell..." she whispered, her hands turning into a fist and gripping her palm. "I'll expose her and then they'll see. They'll all be working for me very soon."  </p><p>Celeste finished the stairs and started walking down the hallways making her way to the lunchroom, not noticing one, biker overhearing her. </p><p>-</p><p>During the rest of the day, the trapped students of Hopes Peak Acadamy killing game explored the school finding unlocked hallways. </p><p>"What is this place?" Hina asked walking over to the two doors one that had the female and male signs on it. "It's a pool!" Monokuma came out of nowhere scaring Hina shitless "What the hell!?" </p><p>"So it's just a normal pool?" Makoto asked looking over the room, along with [Y/n] who was looking at the gun hanging from the ceiling staring down at her "Yep!! A pool and these are the genders coordinated changing rooms! Also no sneaky peaks! If one of my students tried to get into a locker room of the opposite gender! Bam! Shoot zillions of time!" Monokuma's paw pointed at the gun as he imitated him shooting a machine gun. </p><p>"Good to know..." Hina spoke lowering her voice and moving away from the male changing room door. "This is exciting, a pool! Can't wait to try it out!" [Y/n] cheered clapping her hands gently, "Me too! I won't stretch my muscles in the water!" Hina cheered alongside, as the two giggled "We can make it a whole girl's day!" [Y/n] yelled catching Chihiro's attention who just walked into the room. </p><p>"What's going on?" he asked making Hina giggled "We're planning a girl's day and you're invited Chihiro! We'll swim, do each other's hair and nails!" Hina shouted in excitement not noticing Chihiros discomfort, [Y/n] smiled at him and shook her headlight "Chihiro's if you don't want to join us you don't have to." she then winked "[Y/n]!" the [e/c] eyed girl heard someone call her name making her shrug at the poor boy in front of her. "I'll talk to you later, bye-bye." [Y/n] said and walked away </p><p>-</p><p>[PAUSE] </p><p>[WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE YOUR PROGRESS]</p><p>[YES.] </p><p>[SAVING...]</p><p>[QUIT GAME?]</p><p>[YES.]</p><p> </p><p>"Remember The Flame."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HELLO, EVERYONE, I just want to let everyone know I'm re-editing this story so please when you can go back a re-read the others chapters, I want it to make a lot of sense</p><p>Short chapter but mostly about Taka and Sakura</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drawing The Goddess</p><p>[START CHAPTER]</p><p> </p><p>[STARTING....] </p><p>-</p><p>[Y/n] walked out the doors to see Taka standing in front of her tall and mighty, his chest puffed out. It made [Y/n] giggle a bit "Hehe, Taka what are you doing?" she asked putting her hand close to her mouth, to hide her smirk. </p><p>"Hello [Y/n]! I just wanted to ask if you don't mind starting the meeting with me, everyone should be on they're way to the lunchroom, what do you say, leader?" Taka asked a grand smile on his soft face, "I would love to," yet Taka needed to interrupt "Oh by the way [Y/n], how is your bruise?" </p><p>"Bruise?" Taka pointed at the [s/c] girl's temple "From when Mondo had hit, Gosh I should've been in your place!" it was like a 180, Taka had changed personality "Please hit me! I'm so stupid!" [Y/n] instantly rested her hands on top of his shoulders "Taka, Taka calms down, it's okay. I am never gonna hit you, ever. And you aren't stupid." </p><p>"I'm...sorry..." [Y/n] waved her hand dismissively "It's alright Taka, alright, come on let's gather everyone!" </p><p>Taka nodded and walked with [Y/n] down the hall, "[Y/n]! If you don't mind me asking, have you found this 'glitch'?" [Y/n] shook her head "Not yet but we are sooo close, trust me." Taka's red eyes looked to the floor "Please hit me if I sound dumb but, what is a glitch?" </p><p>"Taka I will never, EVER hit you, okay?" Taka slowly nodded his head, and [Y/n] moved her hand up to rustle his black spiked hair "You remind me of this rabbit that my neighbor used to have..." </p><p>"R-Really?" she smiled and pulled her hand back into her hoodie pockets "Yeah, she was pretty cute...Oh, anyways the 'glitch!" [Y/n] smiled to herself feeling her adrenaline spike because she's getting time to talk about something that she loves. </p><p>"A glitch is a temporary malfunction or irregularity to that game, so like... let's say my arm shouldn't go through this wall." They both stopped in they're tracks, [Y/n] put her arm up to the hallway wall, and used her hand to push against the wall, "See my arm can't go through, but a glitch can cause the arm to actually go through the wall but only for a short amount of time." Taka nodded along to explanation, trying his hardest to understand. </p><p>"So, what would be this glitch here then...I'm sorry I'm still trying to understand." [Y/n] grinned and fidgeted with the ends of her skirt "A glitch here....would probably be somewhere you wouldn't realize it would be there." </p><p>"Huh?" Taka furrowed his black pointy eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Imagine you have the giant open-world game, and you fix everything but this small little thing, you think to yourself 'It won't cause actually problems, no one will find it.' but people do and it ends up ruining people's save files and corrupting them. Ending they're fun playing the game." Taka hummed to himself and nodded "Oh I get it, the glitch would ruin the player's fun...Right?" </p><p>"Mhm.." </p><p>"And you the players would try to leave the game before they're saved files were corrupted..would save files be...our lives?</p><p>"Now you get it, Taka!" [Y/n] cheered and grabbed ahold of Taka's large hands into her and held them tightly "You said that exactly how I was gonna put it! Gosh, no wonder you're an Ulitmate, you're so smart!" </p><p>Taka's smiled widened "I will devote my life to helping you find this glitch!" Taka took ahold of [Y/n]'s hand and lead the two to the lunchroom "I'm sure everyone is already at the lunchroom,  we can't be late!" </p><p>"Lead the way, Taka!" </p><p>-</p><p>The two rushed into the lunchroom where everyone was already at, of course. </p><p>"You too, where were you, we were starting to get worried again." Leon stated eyeing the hand contact between the two "Sorry! I had to explain something to Taka and we lost track of time, anyways let's start the meeting." </p><p>People nodded and looked around the room hoping someone would start talking "Taka, any words?" the gamer asked turning her head slightly to get his response "Oh right, thank you," Taka walked forwarded to the group and started. </p><p>"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! How did it go? Did anyone find anything interesting!" </p><p>"There's a library!' Hifumi told "A pool! A freakin pool! And locker rooms filled with exercise equipment!" Hina said with a determined look on her face, "Sadly no escape route in there." Sakura started looking away from the group. </p><p>"Well hey, there's no reason to get all sulky, wait until you hear about my amazing discovery!" Taka cheered looking proud of himself "The warehouse and the bathhouse on the first floor are now officially open! And the warehouse is filled with so many things, food clothes, whatever you want! It's all there!" </p><p>"So if we can take whatever we would like!" [Y/n] replied clasping her hands together "But do remember that it is prohibited to be going out at nighttime." Celeste said eyeing the rest of her classmates. </p><p>A pair of lilac eyes glared at the gothic woman and rolled his eyes "Okay...But what about a way fuckin' out of here, You find anything like that?" Mondo sneered, raising an eyebrow Taka frowned and looked to the floor, his feet shuffling between him "Oh...um...well.." </p><p>"There really wasn't ANYTHING in that damn warehouse to get us out of here!?" Mondo growled you could see his anger starting to get the best of him, Taka looked dejected "U-Unfortunatly..no..."<br/>
Mondo fist balled "Who gives a shit if we have a pool! Or a warehouse, or whatever the fuck!" Mondo's eyes became like fire "We're still trapped in this piece of shit school! We need to find a goddamn way out now!" </p><p>"Mondo." </p><p>"Now now, you really shouldn't be taking you're anger out on us." </p><p>"Shut it you fuckin witch." </p><p>"Please, stop." [Y/n] stated, her voice was firm, and cold "We shouldn't fight, we made it this far okay, I have a feeling we're close to figuring a way out. We're done for today, Goodbye."</p><p>[Y/n] couldn't handle her anger right now, Mondo yelling at poor Taka and Celeste making Mondo even angrier 'I know it happens in the game but I never realized how angry you can actually get...' the gamer though as she stared at everyone, who now were talking amongst themselves or were quietly leaving. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sakura's pale blue eyes stared at the gamer, who sat down at the table and quickly brought a notebook out of her bag with a pen and started writing notes, something that wanted Sakura to g up to her and help her or at least apologize for Mondo's behalf. Sakura took a deep breath and marched over to the [height] girl </p><p>"[Y/n]?" the [h/c] haired girl looked up and her frown was quickly replaced with a giant smile "Hello Sakura." </p><p>"I wanted to apologize on Mondo's behalf, it practically ruined the meeting," Sakura stated looking at Mondo who was walking out of the room talking to him. "Nah it's okay, everyone is tense right now, I wouldn't blame them...Hey, do you wanna do something for me?" </p><p>Sakura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, something about the [e/c] eyed girl made Sakura smile "Depends..." </p><p>"Just sit here and look pretty for me, Okay?" Sakura blinked for a moment not understanding the statement "Huh..?" she questioned her muscle arms uncrossing "You're very drawable, you that Sakura, I'm surprised to don't have a boyfriend yet." </p><p>Sakura sat down on the chair, her pale blue eyes staring at the floor "I didn't have a boyfriend but I did fall in love with someone but sadly he passed away..." </p><p>"Oh shoot, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." the [s/c] girl grumbled and looked closely at the tan Ultimate "Please don't apologize, you had no clue.." Sakura stated, "I really hope you don't mind me drawing you, drawing sometimes helps me with anxiety..."</p><p>"You get anxiety?" Sakura  asked making [Y/n] smirk "All my life, but I've been able to manage it more but sometimes I still have this nagging thing in my head that's telling me 'I'm not good enough' or 'I'm gonna fail this, I can't do it.' but it gets better, at least that's what I'm told." </p><p>Sakura ruffled her long white hair and looked to the side "When we first met, you were tired and looked depressed, what happened?" she asked, she herself getting anxious, but [Y/n] smiled as she stared at her notebook.</p><p>"I don't know, I guess...I never grew up with people that were really nice or supportive, I barely remember my childhood, the only faces I can remember are my parents and that's it. Strange isn't?" Sakura nodded and gulped quietly to herself, "Some say that memory loss from childhood could be the result of you trying to forget your trauma." </p><p>[Y/n]'s smile froze "I don't....I don't think I had any trauma, my family was nice, we were wealthy I never had to work, I don't think, I mean..." she continued to ramble, the question seemed to cut [Y/n]'s thinking process. </p><p>Sakura held up her tan hand to stop her, and put it on her shoulder "[Y/n] its okay, a lot of people are like you." [Y/n] itched her forehead and nodded "I guess...anyway here's the drawing!" </p><p>[Y/n] turned the notebook around and Sakura's eyes widened...It was the ugliest drawing of Sakura ever, "It's not good isn't it?" the gamer pouted and turned the notebook back to her, but Sakura was quick to take the notebook away from her "No. It perfect." </p><p>[Y/n]'s [s/c] cheeks turned pink, and she bit the inside of her cheeks "Shucks, I know its trash you don't have to lie." Sakura once again put a finger up to [Y/n]'s lips "No I really do like it," </p><p> </p><p>"It is now 10 pm!" the Monokuma nighttime announcement went off "Jeez, We better get back to our dorms, but anyway...Sakura thank you for letting me talk to you." She laughed to herself "And letting me draw you.</p><p>"Any time." Sakura laughed to herself as well...</p><p>-</p><p>Sakura made it to her dorm, giving the notebook back beforehand she sighed. Her muscular figure walked over to the desk and opened one of the drawers which of course had a small pad of paper and pen. She sat on the office chair, her white hair getting in her blue eyes as she stared at the pad of paper. With her tan hands, she began, drawing the beautiful goddess. </p><p> </p><p>and of course, it looked exactly like her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>